


Red

by bwbatta



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwbatta/pseuds/bwbatta
Summary: Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers.With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Scarlet

**Part One _: Riunirsi_**

**_(To reunite)_ **

**_1: Scarlet_ **

**THE LIGHT DANCED** across the bedsheets and warmed whatever it touched. Flickering onto the face of a brunette vampire, she frowned at the brightness as she squinted. She blinked a few times before turning over in bed to face away and bury her head in the crook of her partners neck as he lay beside her.

Her movement woke him briefly as he began to run his fingers up and down the female's back, drawing her closer and placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"You okay?" his voice was slurred with sleep still as his eyes remained shut.

She hummed in response.

"I could just lie here all day," the brunette mumbled as she shivered feeling his hand on her bare back.

"We have to get up at some point," he gave a deep chuckle as he pulled her closer still. "We do have a city to run."

"They'll be fine for one day," she rolled her still closed eyes. "What's the worst that could happen."

"I don't really want to find out," he mused.

His hands moved and were now playing with her hair, relaxing the female even further. The hum of noise from outside on the streets as people and cars busied to where they needed to go was softly heard by both vampires. Both loved the atmosphere living in the centre of the city, especially the French quarter which they ruled the supernatural aspect together. The pair were well known as the power couple and no one questioned or disrespected them.

Marcel Gerard and Rosalie Salvatore had met over a century ago and had been close since then. However, situations and circumstances left them both alone with no one else but each other and they found comfort in that fact. Together they rebuilt New Orleans and started their own empire, one much greater and smoother than the previous. 

A small smile was present on Rosalie's face as she could feel herself drifting back off to sleep again from the comfortable silence between her and her partner. That silence was cut short as a ringtone blared from beside her on the nearby table. 

A low groan was heard from the Salvatore as she curled up trying to ignore the ringtone that at the moment was destroying her serenity.

"Stupid phone, stupid person who's calling, stupid ringtone," she muttered under her breath, thoroughly annoyed.

Marcel chuckled and nudged her arm gently urging the brunette to just answer the phone.

"Go on" he laughed.

Huffing, she reached over and grabbed the phone, not even looking to see who was calling and answered, irritation present in her tone.

"Whoever this is, you better have a good reason as to why you're calling this early in the morning."

_"You do know its nearly 11am where you are?!"_

Rosalie recognised the voice immediately.

"And you do realise that you still haven't given me a reason for your call?" She sassed.

 _"Charming in the mornings aren't you,"_ her brother's sarcasm through the phone was evident. _"I need your help, sister."_

"Damon, you _always_ seem to need my help because you _always_ seem to get yourself in some trouble," She rolled her eyes.

 _"I know, but this time we really need your help, both me and Stefan."_ Damon sighed through the phone.

"Wait, you're together right now? That's gotta be the first time in a long while," the female Salvatore frowned.

_"We thought we'd host a mini Salvatore reunion party, you in?"_

"Last time you said that it didn't end well for either of us." Rosalie sighed and turned to look at Marcel who only raised his eyebrows as if to say 'your decision'. "Why do you need my help anyway?"

_"Crazy vampire is coming after us and someone we care about, would be a great if you could help us not die."_

"Of course you’re in some life and death situation."

_"Knew it would be your thing."_

She couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Rosalie hadn't seen both her brothers together in over 30 years. Her and Damon stayed in touch, but when he asked her for help, it was normally a situation which was pretty important.

"Fine, I'll drive up overnight and be there soon. There’s a few things I need to do here before I leave though."

_"See you soon, sister."_

"Later, brother."

Pressing the red button on her phone, Rosalie hung up and chucked it somewhere on the bed, not really caring about where it went. An arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to the vampire next to her, who was pouting slightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Marcel asked.

"Hopefully not too long, only to sort out their mess and then I'll be back again." The two shared a kiss quickly. “But right now, I need to do the very important thing in my life before I leave."

The dark-skinned vampire under her laughed, as he caught on to what she had meant earlier on the phone.

"Well, you better get to doing him then," he smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Let me know when you get there."

Rosalie smiled at Marcel who was sat on their bed, as she packed the last of the stuff she was taking, dropping the bags by the door. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood before him, leaning down to give him a kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and brought her in closer.

"I'll be back before you know it. I'll miss this place too much."

"I know, just keep yourself safe, baby."

She gave him one more kiss before the couple stood, and grabbed her bags heading downstairs through the courtyard to their garage. Placing her bags in the back of the car, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Rosalie Salvatore, you're not going to say goodbye?!"

With a sheepish smile she turned around to find two of her best friends with their arms crossed and amused looks on their faces.

"I thought I would just slip out really," she shrugged, “you know I don’t like to make a big deal.”

“Well that’s a lie if I ever heard one.” Thierry shot her an amused look.

Diego only rolled his eyes, speeding over to give the older vampire a hug. He was Rosalie’s closest confidant, other than Marcel, and the two told each other everything. The pair knew they would miss each other with her being gone for a while.

"Stay safe."

"Always do," she winked before opening her arms out at Thierry who also gave her a quick hug. The three men watched her get in the car and start it up, preparing herself for the journey back to her hometown. Giving her a kiss through the window, Marcel waved her off as the car sped down the street and out of the city, one destination in mind; Mystic Falls. 

* * *

The Salvatore boarding house looked exactly the same as it did, 20, 60, 90 years ago. There was always something about this place that somehow put Rosalie on edge.

Stepping out of the car, the brunette began to walk towards the house where voices were heard, including the couple she recognised as her brothers’. The vampire let herself in and followed the voices down the hall. Not much had changed in the interior décor department, not that she was surprised. The house was always a little too dark for her liking.

"We don't need to worry as much, I called in some help," Damon's voice rang out strongly.

"Help from who?"

Rosalie frowned at this other voice, one she felt was familiar.

"Someone we can trust."

Thinking it was about time to let her presence be known, heels clicked as she walked confidently into the living room, where the small group of people were.

"We may fight like dogs, but when push comes to shove, we Salvatore's always stick together" she smirked, gaining the attention of the room. "Hello brothers, long time no see."

"Rosalie?"

Stefan Salvatore was shocked and stupefied as he watched his older sister walk into the room. It had been years since he saw her last, but she hadn't changed a bit. Immortality being the biggest factor. Relief filled him at the sight of her, and he flashed across the room, giving his sister a hug.

"I missed you Stef," Rosalie smiled as she returned the gesture, "It’s been a while."

"Something like 15 years I would say." He mumbled into her hair.

"Glad you could take some time out of ruling your city for you to grant us with your presence." Damon joked as he joined the pair and gave the female a hug as well.

"What can I say, you always seem to need my help once every so often, if I don’t hear from you every other 30 years I get worried. You tend to have a knack for getting yourself into some stupid mess."

Movement behind her brothers caused Rosalie to look past them, catching her off guard at the sight of the face the female had hated for over a century. A little unnerved and confused at the sight of her, but the Salvatore couldn't deny it was none other than Katherine Pierce staring back at her.

The confused look on her face brought up anger and resentment, which Rosalie had not felt in a while, as she narrowed her eyes and sped, grabbing the girl by the neck and shoving her in the wall.

"Long time no see indeed, especially for you, Katherine." A growl escaped her lips before she was pulled off hastily by Stefan who took his place in front of his furious sister, separating the two females.

"I'm not Katherine," the girl said out of breath, holding her throat after Rosalie had tried to crush it.

"She's human." Stefan said seeing his sibling's confused face. "She's Katherine's doppelgänger."

"Wait _what_?"

Stunned would be an understatement for Rosalie right now.

Looking at the girl closer and seeing how she was struggling to breathe, Rosalie could hear her heart beat wildly as she gasped back the air she lost. This girl looked exactly the same as the one all three Salvatore’s once knew back over 150 years ago.

"My name is Elena Gilbert"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"Rosalie you need to calm down a bit" Stefan reached forward, grabbing his sister's arm.

"What do you mean _calm down_ , I'm fine!” Rosalie threw off her brother’s grip, glaring at him. “It's not like there's another literal, living, breathing version of Katherine in our living room or anything. Oh wait, _there is_!"

Damon held out a glass of alcohol to Rosalie which she immediately drank in one go, taking a seat on the sofa, her head spinning from the information.

"How?" She asked after a brief silence, still completely confused by all this. “How is this possible?”

"She's from the same bloodline as Katherine, their related" Stefan informed her.

"So how does this mean they look exactly the same?"

"Something about every 500 years there's a new doppelgänger that happens to appear."

"Oh fantastic, just what everyone wanted, another Katherine."

"I'm not Katherine. Tell her Stefan!"

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped at the doppelgänger, causing Stefan to shoot her a look. "What?! I'm not happy about any of this, because wherever her bloodline ends up, it never tends to end well for anyone around! Look at what happened last time for the three of us, we all died!"

"Ro-"

"Why can't we just kill her now?! What is she to any of us?! We'll save ourselves the hassle of having a human around, who apparently knows that we are in fact vampires, and everything is sorted, and I can go back home to where everything is normal and there aren’t clones running around."

Silence hung over everyone in the room.

"She's Stefan's girlfriend," Damon pointed out, to which his sister spun around quickly to face him as he gave her an amused and mocking nod.

"Really?!" Rosalie sarcastically looked at Stefan who rolled his eyes at her theatrics. “Did you not learn anything from last time?”

"Don't be so dramatic, Rosalie," he huffed.

"Can't help it, it’s in my genes." She rolled her eyes again before waving a hand in the direction of the other girl who was also present in the room. "Who's this then? Our long-lost cousin?!"

"This is Rose, she was the one who originally kidnapped Elena to pass on to some old creepy vampire who wanted to kill her."

The Salvatore eyed the girl up, amused and intrigued at how she had already managed to kidnap Elena, and was still alive to be present at that point. Rosalie knew her brothers had a thing for revenge, and kidnapping someone close to them would certainly earn Rose the status of being a dead undead person.

"Charming, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Rose looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going to find my room, my bags are in my car. You can bring them up to my room as _you_ called _me_ for help, then I'm going out to eat. Anyone care to join?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her eldest brother who nodded with a grin.

"Of course, give me a moment, I’ll grab your bags."

“I’ll have to pass, I have to meet someone in a bit.” Stefan told her, declining her offer as Rose did the same. Apparently she didn’t have a daylight ring, and since it was still bright outside, she couldn’t leave the house. Elena just looked anxious at Rosalie’s presence.

Turning and leaving the room, the vampire ascended the stairs and reached her old room, finding it just how she left it last time. The only difference was that it was cleaner, which was something she was grateful for. Rosalie grimaced at the thought of finding her bed covered with dust, she wouldn't have been a fan.

Opening the window doors onto the balcony, she breathed in the fresh air and took in the view of part of the town just over the trees.

The vampire glanced down as she heard the front door slam below and could see the doppelgänger walk out quickly, getting in her car and driving off, probably heading towards school. Stefan came out a few minutes later and ran off in the same direction.

Wrapping her head around her brother chasing a lost relationship that he'd had over a century ago seemed crazy in her opinion. Especially since another doppelgänger was obviously already causing trouble again in their family’s lives.

Hearing a knock on her door, Rosalie spun around and saw her older brother leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. Her bags were now sat on her bed, showing how lost in thought the vampire had been to not even notice. 

"Ready to go eat out?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm starving."

* * *

Damon parked his car and the two siblings exited, heading into a place called the ‘Mystic Grill’. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the originality of the name.

Stepping inside she could immediately tell this place was popular with everyone in the small town as it was quite busy. The bar had a few people round it and others were at tables eating, with another few playing pool and other games.

"How charming," the sister commented causing Damon to chuckle and lead her to a table. "It’s actually not too bad in here."

"I take you to the best places," her brother grinned.

Matt Donovan, a local boy was on his shift at the time the two vampires entered. The blonde approached their table and looked slightly apprehensive at the sight of the man he'd heard too much about. He only wondered at who the female could be and why she was with him.

"Matt! I was wondering when I would see you next!" Damon greeted the boy in an enthusiastic manner to which the blonde rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I hoped never again," Matt commented whilst smiling making Rosalie laugh and Damon scowl at her reaction.

"I like this one," she chuckled pointing at Matt. "How do you know my brother?"

"Damon's your brother?" He asked surprised looking between the two.

"We do look alike don't we," she grinned at both of them as Damon rolled his eyes.

"We'll take two cheeseburgers and two bourbons," the older Salvatore told the blonde cutting the conversation off.

“I’ll need ID for your sister.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age.” Rosalie teased the human.

“You’re hardly a lady.” Damon snorted as his sister shot him a glare before pulling out her fake human ID and showing Matt.

After he was clearly happy she was over 21, Matt smiled at Rosalie and took away the menus, heading towards the kitchen.

"There was no need to be rude" she pointed out gently slapping her brother's arm.

"Well now the whole of Mystic Falls will know the Salvatore’s have a sister in town which will be the front-page news." Damon complained mockingly, "I know, I'm great, but we've already had enough gossip about us without you coming home.”

His sister rolled her eyes at him and accepted their drinks as they arrived at the table.

"Matt doesn’t strike me as the gossip type" she shrugged.

"He's not, his blonde on-off girlfriend is though."

"He's got a girlfriend?" Rosalie pouted.

"And you have a boyfriend" Damon reminded her.

Biting her lip slightly and breaking her brother’s eye contact, Damon frowned at his sister's actions and narrow his eyes at her.

"What?" He asked to which she shrugged, "You're acting odd."

"Well, after being together for over 60 years we decided that we might as well tie the knot."

Rosalie flashed her left hand to Damon who's eyebrows had almost reached his hairline completely as he quickly grasped her left hand to see the ring.

"He finally asked you," he almost looked impressed, "I wondered when it would be."

"What?" She laughed slightly dumbfounded. "You knew?!"

Damon just laughed at her before nodding as Rosalie sat opposite, stunned at the information. She sat with her mouth ajar at how well he was actually taking this. She had originally thought he would fly off the handle at the fact his only sister was getting married.

"He asked me a while back for my blessing." Damon told her as she continued to sit there speechless at this new information. "He's an alright guy, Marcel, he knows how to drink his alcohol properly."

"You're basing your decision on the guy I'm going to marry, on the way he drinks his alcohol?!"

"That and how happy he makes you," Damon chuckled, "I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me."

Their food arrived as Matt placed the plates down as Damon ordered them more drinks, all whilst grinning at his sister.

"For celebration," he answered her look.

"We drink anyway, celebration or not," she rolled her eyes causing him to laugh.

They carried on chatting and catching up about the years they haven't seen each other as the two ate their food. Before they knew it, a few hours had passed and it was nearing the mid-afternoon.

Rose had just texted Damon with a possible new lead on how to find the vampire that was after Elena, whilst Rosalie debated whether or not to join them.

"It'll be fun, a small road trip?!" Damon tried to convince her.

"I've just driven up from New Orleans yesterday and overnight. I'm pretty sick of driving for the minute." She explained, "I might as well stay here and cause some mayhem from home, or maybe have a nap."

Damon sighed heavily raising his eyebrow at her again.

"Not too much trouble, just to mess with Stef, it has been years since I last saw him" she reasoned.

"Don't do anything I wouldn’t do… or anything I would do." Damon told her causing her to grin "There’s a grey area, plus Stef's got quite moody these days."

"I won't push him _too_ far."

Her brother put his jacket back on and left some money on the table for the meal. Leaning down he pressed a kiss on her cheek before heading out leaving Rosalie by herself.

Deciding she wanted another drink to at least _try_ and curb the cravings, she headed over to the bar and ordered herself another bourbon. Taking a gulp, she immediately felt her murderous tendencies calm and she let out a sigh.

"How do you know Damon?" Rosalie heard someone next to her ask which caught her off guard a bit .

The person who had asked her was a man who seemed to be in his 30's with brown hair and was drinking a bourbon of his own.

"Depends who's asking?" she questioned.

He chuckled putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Alaric Saltzman, one, if not Damon's only friend in this town and history professor at Mystic Falls high."

"Rosalie Salvatore, sister to Damon and Stefan, and someone who is always fascinated to meet one of Damon's rare friends"

Alaric's eyebrows shot up

"Sister?"

"Unfortunately"

"I didn't know there was another Salvatore sibling."

"Most people don't, the boys don’t tend to brag." Rosalie grinned at her comment.

He shook his head and drunk more of his alcohol as the vampire copied his actions and downed her's completely.

“So if you’re their sister, that also means you’re a vampire?” Alaric asked the girl, lowering his voice.

“I see you know about Mystic Falls’ dirty little secret.”

“Mmm, well I am a vampire hunter who came here to track down the vamp who killed my wife, only to find out it was Damon and then we somehow became friends from it?”

“Well, colour me surprised - not the thing about Damon killing your wife, he tends to do stuff like that, but the fact Damon actually has a friend.” Rosalie laughed as Alaric chuckled with her. “But to answer your question, yes I’ve had the job of putting up with them for the last 150 years, give or take a few.”

“Why are you here then?”

"Damon called, said he needed help. I may not be as close to them as I used to be, but when one of us needs help, we know the others have our back."

Alaric and Rosalie talked for a while longer and the two got to know each other. The full story of how Alaric and Damon first met, all the other crazy shit seemed to happen in this small town, and the recent situations where Damon nearly ended up barbequed under a shop were shared. Rosalie was fuming after being informed that even when her brothers had near death experiences, it took a threat on a doppelganger’s life for them to actually call her for help.

Not too long after Alaric had finished informing the Salvatore on her brothers’ escapades, Rosalie easily picked out the voice of Stefan nearby. She saw him a second later walk into the bar with a blonde, who seemed to be chatting away.

"Who's the blonde?" She asked Alaric, motioning over towards the pair.

"Caroline Forbes." He said, "Local girl, friend of Elena's, who I mentioned earlier?"Rosalie nodded at his question and motioned for him to carry on. "She won Miss Mystic Falls last year, also recently turned into a vampire and is with Matt, the bartender who works here."

"She sounds lovely."

"That sounded sarcastic."

Rosalie gave Alaric a smirk, before leaving him and heading over towards where her brother and Caroline had taken their seats.

"Don't suppose you have a seat for one more?" She asked grinning at Stefan who grinned back at the sight of his sister, happy she was actually here in town. "I just can't _wait_ to meet your friends, Stef! Didn't know you had any."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked seeming uneasy.

"Rosalie, and I'm guessing you're Caroline from what I've heard?" The vampire questioned even though she already knew exactly who she was.

"Um yeah?"

"Rose-"

"Tell me then," she said cutting Stefan off, "how did you meet my brother?"

"Wait, you're siblings?" she asked confused.

"Isn’t that a common question today?" She snickered and rolled her eyes, "yep, we're siblings, Stefan the baby, me the classic middle child, and Damon the eldest though sometimes acts younger than both Stefan and me."

Caroline nodded and kept staring at Rosalie. She could tell Rosalie's personality was already more like Damon's than Stefan and she even looked more similar to Damon that Stefan. Rosalie had long, dark brown glossy hair and hazel green eyes, similar to the shade of the boy next to her. If you looked at all three Salvatore's together, you could definitely tell they were related.

"How old are you then if you're the middle child?" Caroline asked the brunette, "Are you closer to Damon in age?"

"Yeah, currently looking 23, two years younger than my older brother and five or so years older than Stefan here." Rosalie grinned, ruffling Stefan's hair who slapped her hand away in slight annoyance, but smiled nonetheless.

Caroline smiled at how the pair in front of her acted like they were still teenagers, even though they were a lot older.

"Have either of your brother's given you a tour of the town since you've arrived? I'm sure some things have changed a bit since you were last here." She asked, "I'm happy to show you around if they haven't."

"Nope, I only arrived this morning, but I will take you up on that offer because you seem to be a lot more fun than this one for sure." Rosalie smirked pointing her thumb at her younger brother who just shook his head at his sister.

"You're still as rude as I remember," he rolled his eyes.

"And you're still drinking bunny blood, so suck it up." Rosalie smirked, "No pun intended."

Breaking the moment, Rosalie's phone started to ring. Excusing herself and making her way outside she knew who it would be already as she answered the call.

"Hey, I got here a couple of hours ago, sorry I forgot you text you when I arrived." She said.

 _"It’s okay, I kind of guessed though I did just want to check." ****_ Rosalie could hear Marcel's voice slightly chuckle through the phone and it made her miss him even more than she did now. _"How'severything back in Mystic Falls? Weird to be back?"_

"Honestly so much has changed since I was last here." She leaned against the outside wall of the building, watching as people were walking by. "There's this bloody girl who my brother's want me to help look after and I already I don't like her."

Rosalie could just tell Marcel was rolling his eyes at her even though she couldn’t see him. Hearing his laugh through the phone, only told her she was absolutely right.

_"Have you even met her yet?"_

"In the living room briefly, but she seemed whiny," the female vampire rolled her eyes, "apparently some vampires are after for something, I still haven't been told the full story yet, but she looks exactly like this girl I knew when I was still human and oh my god I hated her!"

Marcel smiled as he heard his fiancée ranting to him over the phone. He knew when she got riled up over something this would always happen, but he would happily listen to her complain about anything and everything because it entertained him at how animated she would get about the subject.

"Oh and the best bit, she's dating my brother! Talk about age difference." Rosalie huffed.

 _"Babe, we've got about 30 years in between our ages,"_ he pointed out.

"So? This its different! We're immortal, we _literally_ have eternity. It’s not like the 150 billion years or whatever they have between them."

Marcel chuckled over the phone as he could tell it wasn't the age thing that was really bothering her.

 _"What’s the real issue with her?"_ he asked, _"I know It’s not her age that’s really bothering you.”_

Rosalie sighed and bit her lip unconsciously.

"I'm afraid she's going to hurt them," she admitted, “both of them went through hell with a girl who looked exactly like this one over a century ago, and neither really seemed to get over it. If she messes with either of them now, it’s just going to hurt them worse because they would've known it was a risk in the first place."

_"You can't always help your brothers as much as you'd like to, babe. I know they’re your family and if you don't have a good feeling about something, you're usually right. But maybe you've just got to let them sort it out between themselves."_

"When did you get so wise?" Rosalie smiled, "I get what you're saying, but if she does anything I don't like, I'm going to snap her neck and come home."

 _"I don't doubt you,"_ Marcel laughed, _"I miss you already."_

"I miss you too, and trust me if something doesn't work for me here, I’ll be straight back in New Orleans before you know it."


	2. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.
> 
> Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers. 
> 
> With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.

**_2: Crimson_ **

**ROSALIE SALVATORE HAD** just been busy, biting into a man's neck who just so happened to stray too far from the hiking path. She finished up her meal and wiped her lips of the blood that had stained them.

She dropped the man to the floor and checked his pockets for his credit cards, ID, anything that would trace him and identify him if the body was found. Finding some spare cash on him, she shrugged before pocketing it. It's not like the guy would need it anymore. As she finished, she tossed the body into the quarry and started to head back to the house.

The walk back gave the vampire time to think, she knew Marcel was right and that she should give the girl, Elena, a chance at least to show she wasn't like Katherine, which would be difficult since she had the face of the devil, literally.

Arriving back, Rosalie let herself in and found her brothers in the living room along with Rose.

"Alright, I've been here a day already, inform me on who this old creepy vampire is that wants to kill the Katherine look alike" She told them all as she took a seat on the sofa next to her older brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his sister.

"There's a vampire who's known to be the oldest that wants her for this sacrifice." Rose told the female, "he's one of the originals."

Rosalie froze.

She hadn't heard of that phrase for a long time now and even since it still made her a little angry.

"The originals?" Her voice held a cold tone which Damon immediately noticed, "Which one?"

"Which one?" Damon asked, "What do you mean? There's only one original, right?"

He turned to look at Rose who hesitantly shook her head.

"There's a few," Rosalie asked again, "Which one?"

"He goes by Klaus," Stefan told her as he frowned at his sister's change in attitude, "he's the oldest."

"No he's not," Rosalie shook her head and stood up heading over the window where she gazed outside, a million thoughts rushing through her head. "He's one of the oldest, yes, but the oldest? There are a few that are older still."

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked his sister.

"We've had a few run ins," Rosalie admitted. "They're not really the people I'd like to see again"

"There was another original that I kidnapped Elena for the first time round though, not Klaus, another." Rose informed her and a nauseous feeling grew in her stomach.

Rosalie had an idea she knew who this other original was and she wasn't ready to hear his name, let alone see him again.

Rosalie stayed silent.

"His name is Elijah, he's known to be Klaus' right hand man."

There it was, his name in the open after so long. Rosalie unconsciously bit her lip, not noticing how hard until the taste of blood began to linger in her mouth.

She had tried to forget him, avoid him, leave that part of her past behind. But still, she knew she was due a run in with him soon enough, not that she wished it was any sooner.

"This Elijah's dead though, I killed him." Damon carried on from Rose causing his sister to turn around rapidly.

"What?" She asked slightly breathless, "What do you mean?"

"I staked him through the heart with a coat rack," Damon answered her frowning, "Why?"

"What type of wood was it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What type of wood, Damon?!"

"I don't know! Oak or something."

Rosalie sighed, he wasn't dead.

"Ro, are you alright?" Stefan's voice echoed around her as she got lost in her thoughts again, so much so she didn't hear him. "Rosalie?"Stefan grabbed his sister by the arm looking at her in slight concern as she jumped a little and eyed his face before yanking her arm away.

"I'm fine," she answered, "I'm just tired."

She could tell the other three in the room didn't believe her, as they looked at her with confusion and interest behind their eyes

"I just need some sleep," she muttered before heading upstairs to her room, leaving the other three to wonder about what got the girl so jumpy about the originals.

With the originals back around and potentially back in her life again Rosalie felt lost and more vulnerable than she should do. The Salvatore knew she would bump into him again soon enough, especially if she stuck around to help her brothers.

Running her hands through her hair, the vampire sighed. She would allow herself tonight and only tonight to be affected by this, by him. That was all. Tomorrow, she decided, her brothers would come first, and she would help them the best that she could.

Rosalie Salvatore wouldn't give Elijah Mikaelson the power he had over her last time, and especially not the power to break her again. She feared if that were to happen this time, she wouldn't survive it as well as she did last time.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and Rosalie was up before anyone else. In the kitchen she grabbed herself some breakfast and a mug of hot coffee to which she added a little blood from the fridge, just to wake her up a bit more.

Damon and Stefan appeared downstairs not long after, mildly surprised at seeing their sister up before them. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement between the two of them not to talk about last night with their sister just yet, as they were scared they would set her off again.

It was obvious last night, something hit a nerve within her and the two weren't sure what. Something to do with the originals had affected her, and even though they all hadn't seen each other in a while, Rosalie was still their sister and they looked out for her.

"What’s the plan today then?" The female Salvatore asked as her brothers joined her in the kitchen.

"We were planning on visiting Katherine first in the tomb to try and get the moonstone from her," Stefan told her.

"Sounds fun," she mused. "Do I get to tease her?"

"Not too much," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alright dad," Rosalie sassed as she turned to walk out the kitchen before realising the other two weren't following. "You coming?"

* * *

The three Salvatores reached the tomb and shared a glance.

"Let’s do it" Damon announced as he and Rosalie moved the stone door away from the tomb. Approaching the entrance again, both the Salvatore men leaned on the sides of the tomb waiting for Katherine to show herself.

Soon enough, she appeared round the corner from inside the tomb, and Rosalie couldn't help but smirk at the state she was in. The doppelgänger's hair was matted and dirty with her makeup smeared and outfit ruined.

"Woah," Rosalie chuckled drawing the other female's attention to her, "You look like hell, Katty."

"And so the sister returns," the doppelgänger snarked, "What? Get bored of your city?"

"Nah, I just took a little break to come see how you're doing, Kat. I know it must be tough trying to hide for years from everyone you've ever pissed off," Rosalie shrugged.

"Aren’t you sweet." Katherine rolled her eyes, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Please, come on in. There's room for all of us."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon retaliated.

"Mmm, they are such pretty eyes," Katherine taunted back as she leaned against the wall inside the tomb. It was clear she was hungry and Rosalie couldn't help but smile a little at the situation she had gotten herself in.

"We're here for the moonstone," Stefan stated.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asks.

Katherine rolls her eyes at his attempt to sway her.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have anything you want."

"I thought you liked it in here?" Stefan mocks her, "nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry."

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring. So here’s the deal," Katherine began to negotiate, "you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I’ll disappear from Mystic Falls forever."

Stefan and Rosalie shared a look before watching Katherine walk back into the tomb holding the moonstone up high.

"Let me know what you decide."

Katherine stumbles back into the tomb until we can't see her anymore. The three siblings were quiet for a moment before Rosalie turned to her brothers, letting them take the lead.

"What now?" Rosalie asks.

"We go to Elena's."

* * *

The trio arrive outside Elena's and Stefan knocked on her door. A minute later Elena opened it and doesn't look surprised to see the brothers, but looks slightly anxious to see Rosalie leaning on her door frame.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asks as Elena frowned.

"Why?"

"We went to see Katherine," Damon piped up.

Elena nodded and opened the door wider for them to walk in. The two brothers walk in fine but Rosalie still stood at the door with an eyebrow raised. Realisation dawned on Elena as she realised the vampire hadn't been invited in.

"I'd love the join you all in the conversation, but unless it’s happening out here, I don't think I will be." She rolled her eyes, her voice cold as she eyed Elena who hesitated for a second.

"You can come in."

Rosalie gave a small smile to the human as she passed her and headed into the kitchen where her brothers were. They instantly dived into telling Elena what happened with Katherine at the tomb, causing Elena to frown at the news.

"You don't believe her, do you?" she asked.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon replied with slight aggravation in his tone.

"According to Rose's friend, Slater, there is a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan told her.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice, ergo you live."

Rosalie could tell Elena was apprehensive about this whole situation as her body language showed it clearly.

"How do you destroy it?" The human asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Rosalie spoke, taking a seat at one of the bar stools as Stefan leaned on the kitchen island. "Though I'm not 100% sure myself that'll work. These things have been around for centuries."

"It'll work." Damon gave her a look. "We have a crafty witch on our side."

"You spoke to Bonnie?"

"She's agreed to help us do anything she could to help us."

"It’s Katherine who's got the moonstone, she's not going to give it to you."

Stefan and Damon shared a look before taking in the girls' expressions before them.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan tells them.

"Well," Damon cuts in, "what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to."

"Charming," Rosalie smirks, "I always knew you two were gentlemen."

Stefan ignores his sisters comment as he carried on explaining how Bonnie just needed to find a way for the spell to work. Damon on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at his sister who just shrugged in response.

"It seems you guys have this all planned out." Elena stated causing Damon’s attention to snap back to her as he started to gloat.

"Yep, we're amazing."

"Except for one thing," Elena continued, "I don't want you to do it."

Damon and Stefan went silent as Rosalie held in a laugh at their expressions.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a choice?" Stefan frowned.

"What about Klaus?" Elena questions.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you."

Rosalie hopped down from the seat feeling an argument brewing between the three. Standing out of the way, seemed like a good idea. She ventured over to the mantlepiece of the Gilbert residence, taking in the pictures and ornaments that decorated it.

The living room connected onto the kitchen so she could still hear the conversation and still be a part of it if she wanted to, though for the moment, now seemed a good time to snoop a little.

"Look, Katherine could be lying about that," Stefan tried to debate.

"Hardly," Rosalie snorted out before she could stop herself and rolled her eyes. "Klaus is a diabolical little bitch who acts out when he doesn't get what he wants. Trust me, he killed Katherine's family. That part is true."

"How would you know?" Damon asks his sister, curious as to how she already had information on the originals.

"We've met."

"What?!" Three voices echoed in the kitchen, all eyes pinned on the female vampire who shrugged.

"More or less."

"Rosalie," Stefan cut in, "how do you know Klaus?"

"Um," the vampire stalled, "I used to date someone close to him. They were friends."

It wasn't the whole truth, but Rosalie was not going to tell any more than she had to. It was in the past, not a place she wanted to revisit.

"Well do you have any more information on Klaus that we need to know?" Elena asked.

"Not at the moment." I raised an eyebrow at her, "but if I think of anything, I'll put it in an email. Happy?”

* * *

"We have the witch and her boy toy coming over in a bit to go through how to get the moonstone back." Damon told his sister as she came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ooh I finally get to meet the other best friend?!" Rosalie grinned, "I can finally put a face to a name."

"Just don't eat her, or piss her off or anything, she’ll make getting stabbed seem like a party. Trust me." Damon waved a hand at her as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"As if," she scoffed, "witch blood tastes foul."

The bell on the boarding house front door was heard throughout, and Damon sped to let them in. Stefan appeared in the living room and Rosalie headed to get herself a drink from the kitchen before everything started.

With a glass of blood in her hand, she walked back into the room where a new pair had appeared.

They both turned to look at the female vampire who just walked in the room smiling at them.

"You must be Bonnie," Rosalie said pointing a finger at the girl who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"And you're Rosalie, I'm guessing." She replied, eyeing the vampire up.

Rosalie hummed in agreement before moving to look at the boy next to her, "I didn't pick up a name for you."

"That’s Jeremy, Elena's brother, and stop creeping them out." Stefan rolled his eyes as his sister raised her hands as if to show she hadn't done anything.

"So what’s the topic of conversation?" Rosalie asked as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie explained.

"How?" Jeremy asked. "It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her."

"I’m well aware of what happened," the witch nods, "I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie..."

Rosalie could tell Jeremy cared a lot about Bonnie and how much this spell would affect her. Her heart went out to them both, they were so young to be pulled into all this supernatural drama. Especially if Klaus was coming to town.

"How will you get it?" She asks Stefan.

"She hasn't been feeding, she's weaker, we're not."

Rosalie lifted her glass of blood and clinked it with Damon's causing both to smile at the other.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" The witch asked.

"It’s a plan. Is it perfect?" Damon scoffs, "What plan is?"

"Let me do it," Jeremy pipes up, "I’ve got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary."

Damon snorted loudly.

"Gee thanks, you 16-year-old child!" He rolls his eyes, "why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?"

"Maybe I can help better the plan," Bonnie intervened, trying to calm the situation. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

All three of the Salvatores shared a look before Stefan rushed upstairs.

Moments later he appears again, holding out an old photo of Katherine from 1864, back from when they were human. It was tattered and Stefan fiddled with it as he approached the group.

"This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers."

Bonnie took the photo and started to chant, as she dipped the photo in water and lifted it out again. Fire lit the candles nearby and the room got slightly colder.

She finished with the spell quickly and explained how it would effect Katherine. Only after she finished her explanation, she realised her nose had started to bleed. Without anyone noticing she wiped away the blood, but not quick enough as Rosalie's eyes narrowed on the young witch in slight concern.

* * *

Rosalie walked ahead of Damon and Stefan towards the tomb where they would try to grab the moonstone back. She could tell her brothers wanted to ask her more about why she reacted the way she did the previous night, when hearing about the originals coming to town.

She stopped and turned around to face them when they reached the place they agreed to meet Bonnie. Stefan looked apprehensive, like he was about to ask his sister a question, but Bonnie soon appeared ruining his chance to interrogate Rosalie.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon jokes as Bonnie frowns.

"He said he'd be here."

Stefan and Bonnie headed down the steps to the tomb and Rosalie was about to follow with Damon, but the pair stop as Damon’s phone started ringing.

"Not a good time, Rose." Damon growled into the phone causing Rosalie to frown as Damon's expression changed from annoyed to angry.

Not even a minute later, Damon hung up the phone and gave his sister a look as she raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What?"

"It’s Elena. She's done something stupid."


	3. Burgundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.
> 
> Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers. 
> 
> With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.

**_3: Burgundy_ **

**NEEDLESS TO SAY** , Damon was furious after finding out that Elena had offered herself up without telling anyone what she was doing. Taking his car, he drove manically as his sister grabbed the door handle to stay upright and not to fly out of the car. She would survive, but Rosalie wasn't in the mood for dying temporarily at that moment.

"You should’ve stayed with Stefan." Damon uttered out as he stepped on the acceleration further.

"Uh, nope, I would rather you didn't kill the girl, who by the way I know you are in love with." 

"Where the hell did you make that up?"

"I’m your sister, I notice things." Rosalie pointed out. "When I was human I was observant and perceptive, when we got turned, that got heightened. Now I can spot a lie 100 miles out and that, dear brother, was a huge one."

Damon went silent and Rosalie knew she was right.

The male Salvatore didn't say another word before arriving at the apartment block and rushing up, only to scare Elena as she jumped when he appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at her as Rosalie entered the apartment behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Elena fired the question back until she saw Rose enter the room and immediately, she rounded on her. "You called him?!"

"I’m sorry, Elena."

"You said that you understood," she scowled at her.

"She lied," Damon rolled his eyes.

The other human girl who was in the apartment, then walked in the room and immediately her eyes grew wide at the sight of the two other vampires standing before her.

"Rosalie Salvatore!" She gasped as the Salvatore girl sent her a glare, "the vampire queen of New Orleans! I've heard so much about you!"

"Who's this nosy bitch?" Rosalie asked Rose who looked amused.

"This is Alice."

"Get rid of her," Damon growled out before turning to Elena and grabbing her arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No." 

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the quarrel and headed over to the computers on the desk. She immediately saw her name on the screen which she frowned at, until she saw the name next to hers.

_Elijah Mikaelson._

She quickly deleted the page that was present on the computer, before turning and finding Elena swinging a punch at Damon. 

Rosalie would be lying if she said she wasn't scared for the girl's safety, as Damon looked furious when he caught her hand.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled out, walking away from the human before he ripped her head off.

The three girls took a seat on the sofas as they waited for Damon to use compulsion on the human girl, Alice, next door. Rosalie couldn't help but wonder what other information about her was on that computer, and how much did this guy who lived here know?

Her thoughts were broken however as Damon slammed open the doors announcing their departure, before the front doors were slammed open and three men walked into the apartment.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger," one of the men grunted out and Elena tried to step forward to meet them.

"Thank you for coming."

Damon immediately pushed her back behind him and whispered a threat to her. Turning back to the other three men, he narrowed his eyes at them.

"There’s nothing here for you."

The man at the back of the group suddenly dropped down dead, and the gathering could immediately see who the killer was.

Elijah Mikaelson stood with a bloody heart in his hands, which he dropped carelessly on the floor. 

Rose upon seeing Elijah, gasped and ran out the door, Elijah not even bothering to go after her.

Rosalie Salvatore couldn't breathe. It had been nearly 100 years since she saw him last and 100 years was not long enough. Her eyes were wide, but she didn’t dare blink and take her eyes off the original vampire that stood in front of her for a second.

Looking up, Elijah peers over at Damon and Elena, before his eyes snapped to Rosalie.

His expression softened only slightly at the sight of her in front of him, his lost love, the one he thought was dead. Confusion started to cloud his eyes before Damon broke him from his thoughts.

"I killed you!" Damon interrupted. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah replied smoothly before looking back at the vampires by the door that weren’t dead yet.

"Who are you?" 

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm Elijah."

Even his voice was enough to make Rosalie's heart stop. It had been too long since she had heard it but even now it was exactly as she remembered, almost like home.

She shook herself from her thoughts, she couldn't think like this, he almost destroyed her last time. She was with Marcel, there was nothing Elijah could do to stop that happening.

Rosalie was brought back into reality as she saw Elijah pull out the hearts of the last vampires before turning back towards herself, Damon and Elena. He stared at her as she locked eyes with him. The same brown eyes she'd looked into so many times before.

Damon hurriedly prepared himself to fight as he stepped in front of Elena, but Elijah only glanced at the two before quickly vamp speeding over to Rosalie and knocking her out. As her unconscious body began to fall, he caught her and held her close and he sped out the room quickly, leaving the other two behind.

"NO!" was all Rosalie heard before she was whisked away by the one she resented.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Rosalie came to. Looking around she seemed to be in a small bedroom as she heard voices from the other side of the door. She propped herself up on her elbows, as she found herself on a bed.

The vampire groaned and raised a hand to her forehead which ached slightly as she swung her legs round off the side of the bed. Her feet hit the floor and immediately she felt a burn in her throat as she knew she needed some blood, and soon.

The voices stopped the other side of the door as Rosalie froze, listening to any movement next door.

The door to the room opened, and none other than Elijah Mikaelson poked his head around the door to check on the female vampire. Upon seeing she was awake, the original stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The pair of vampires ended up staring at each other for a while, taking in everything about the other that they had forgot about, letting their eyes revise what they had missed.

Elijah's dark brown eyes scanned her face and body for possible injuries, before concluding she was unharmed, and immediately went back to gazing at her face that he hadn't seen the past century.

Believing she was dead for such a long time took a toll on the original vampire, as he barely even scratched the surface of what being ripped away from her felt like. He blamed himself everyday and seeing her in front of him now, in the flesh, was almost too much to handle.

Needless to say, Elijah felt protective over her, almost so much that he wouldn't let her out of his sight after this.

"You're alive," his voice shook slightly as he projected his thoughts into the room around them.

"I'm alive." Rosalie concluded as she blinked and looked down, losing the gaze between herself and the vampire opposite her.

The silence between the two was heavy and both could feel it.

"How?" Elijah asked, "How are you alive? You were dead, I saw you dead.”

Rosalie bit her lips unconsciously out of anxiety as she couldn't let herself be drawn into the vampire's charms, not again. His voice was just as she remembered, though now it was choked and rough as she could tell he was emotional but trying to hide it at the same time.

"I don’t know.” She didn’t meet his eyes. “I just remember waking up afterwards.”

Elijah ran his hands through his hair in aggravation.

"90 years." He whispered while gazing back at the brunette sitting on his bed, "I thought you were dead for 90 years."

Rosalie, however, frowned in annoyance.

"90 years and you didn't come look even once, to see if I was actually alive." She bit out.

“You could’ve tried to find me-“

“You think I didn’t?! You didn’t want to be found, Elijah! You or any of the others.” Her green eyes squeezed shut, "I waited for you Elijah, I waited until I couldn't wait any longer."

He felt his heart crack at the sight of his love with tears in her eyes and pain across her face. Kneeling down before her, his hand rested on her cheek as she unconsciously leaned into it, closing her eyes, savouring his touch.

"I'm so happy you're not a dream," Elijah muttered with bated breath, "when I first saw you I thought it was some cruel trick."

Rosalie stayed silent only scanning over him with her bright green eyes. He looked different, modern, someone who knew how to play life's game and win. Dressed impeccably, the original wore a suit which Rosalie could tell was designer and expensive. 

_Some things never change_.

Pulling her head away from his hands, she bit the inside of her lip as she tried to comprehend what the hell just happened within the last day. 

"Nearly a century, Elijah," she sighed.

"Rosalie-"

"No Elijah, it's been a nearly a century! I can't deal with this, with _you_ right now." The Salvatore shook her head and went to stand up from the bed, only for the original to grab her hips.

"No. No way. I've just got you back, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight"

"You haven't _got me back_! And the only reason you now found out I was alive is because you're terrorising my brothers!" 

Pushing herself out of his arms, Rosalie shook her head again and headed towards the door. Elijah, in desperation, grabbed her wrist.

"Rosalie, please... just give me a chance to explain." 

His eyes were like a cinema of emotions; anguish, relief, anger, anxiety, all displayed as he gazed at his lost love, the one he had mourned for years. 

She could feel tears burning the backs of her eyes. More than anything she felt vulnerable, but then the anger started to seep in.

"A chance to explain?" She scoffed, pushing back the tears to no avail. "A chance to explain how you left and didn't come back to even look for a possibility that I might've survived? You just gave up on the idea of me as soon as you left the city!"

Rosalie shook her head at him, eyes filled with tears, heart filled with angst. 

"Just leave me alone, Elijah."

And with that, the Salvatore fled; and the Mikaelson let her.

* * *

**_1890, New Orleans_ **

_A brunette vampire stepped out of the carriage she was travelling in onto the busy street. Everything around her was full of life, and for a split moment she felt jealous and angry at the situation her life was in at the moment._

_Taking a stroll down the road, marketplaces and stalls tried to sell the young woman whatever they were offering - her clothes being the giveaway to the fact she was wealthy beyond her years._

_The Salvatore rolled her eyes at the thought._

_"I'll have to thank Katherine for that," she muttered, resentful about the creature she had been turned into._

_Rosalie Salvatore was no less than upset when she found out what her life had become, after she woke up from death in transition with vampire blood in her veins._

_She also still resented her younger brother for forcing her to become the monster she was today. Yes, being a vampire gave her strength and speed, but she was frozen in time and the sister couldn't get past that fact._

_Rosalie stopped, eyes darting to the right, she was sure someone was watching her._

_Turning to look at the sale items on the stall in front of her, she took a glance around and quickly spotted a couple of vampires watching her from the darkness of an alley._

_One male, one female._

_Moving on from the stall, the brunette continued down the street, very aware the two were following. Rounding a dark corner, the others followed not expecting the oncoming assault. Rosalie grabbed the two by their necks and held them up against the wall, her eyes in slits earning her an intimidating look._

_"Why, pray tell, are you following me?" She snapped._

_The female gasped as her throat was being crushed, whereas the male managed to gasp out a few words._

_"We were sent... they don't like... newcomers here."_

_The Salvatore raised an eyebrow._

_"Who doesn't like newcomers?"_

_The two struggling vampires stayed silent._

_Losing her patience, Rosalie threw them down on the floor, snapping the females neck and snapping both the males legs so he wouldn't move or run away._

_"Tell me," she chuckled, "or it'll turn out very bad for you."_

_The male shook his head,_

_"I can't say."_

_Another snap of bone echoed down the alley._

_"They compelled me not to say!"_

_The Salvatore halted. This was a vampire, he couldn't be compelled after transition, right?_

_"Compelled you how? You're a vampire?"_

_He stayed quiet again causing Rosalie to let out an annoyed sigh before snapping his back in half._

_"Are you going to say anything else?" She questioned, "No?"_

_The male shook his head and Rosalie rolled her eyes before ripping out his heart watching the life drain from his eyes. The blonde female started to twitch, coming back to life, but the Salvatore wasn't in the mood for anymore nonsense, and simply ripped out her heart anyway._

_"Bloody time wasters," she rubbed the blood off her hands onto her dress, luckily which was already a deep burgundy colour._

_Grabbing both bodies and dumping them behind a pile of bins, she then set them alight and carried on back to the busy street once more._

_"Newcomer or not, that wasn't a nice welcome." Rosalie froze and turned around slowly, curious as she spotted the one talking. “Out of curiosity, what would your idea of a nice welcome be?"_

_Leaning against the wall of the alley was a man, a very attractive man in a suit. He was tall, brunette and had soft brown eyes which were watching her every move, not once glancing elsewhere._

_"Well, I'm my_ expert _opinion, a nice welcome would be somewhat where people don't stalk me to see if I'm a problem." She raised her eyebrow._

_He chuckled before rubbing his chin and moving away from the wall and towards her._

_"Expert? My apologies, if I had known someone of such a high standard would be entering my city, I would've personally stalked them myself."_

_Rosalie snorted._

_"Your city?" She couldn't keep the look of humour off her face. "Modest aren't you."_

_He took his time stepping closer, and unconsciously Rosalie found herself moving to meet him halfway._

_"My city, yes." He smiled, "I run it along with my family."_

_"So it's not just your city then is it?!" The Salvatore pointed out, "Your co-run city. Make it more accurate at least."_

_He seemed amused at the brunette. The fact she knew he was powerful, and yet she was still seemingly unbothered, caught his attention and his intrigue. Whoever this vampire was, she was strong, smart, confident and no doubt beautiful._

_"Would you like me to make it up to you? Show you a proper welcome around my co-run city?" He asked hoping this enigma of a vampire would take him up on his offer._

_"As much as I would love to, I've got somewhere to be." She smirked, "though I will say it was a pleasure meeting the guy who co-runs the city."_

_"The pleasure is all mine," he grinned, lost in the depths of her emerald eyes. "I'm Elijah, and you are?"_

_Rosalie cocked her head as she took in his appearance with a small smile. "You’re the one stalking me, surely you must know my name?" She teased before turning around again and heading towards civilisation._

_"I'll find out," Elijah smirked._

_"Be my guest," Rosalie tossed him a grin before disappearing into the crowds._

* * *

_Finding a decent apartment and compelling the woman who owned it to let her stay was easy enough, Rosalie found. What she didn't find as easy was getting the man in the suit, Elijah, out of her head._

_Something about him stuck in her mind and it was driving her insane. She needed another focus point, something to get her mind off him._

_Her new apartment was a little drab, the woman was in her 60's, some things could be a little more up to date?_

_"New curtains of course, also new bedding, actually scratch that, new everything," the brunette decided as she grabbed her purse and headed out into town again. She had her own place; she might as well make it look her own._

_Where to start? Rosalie stopped, she could ask directions? Or compel someone to send her in the right direction? That sounded like a better plan._

_The vampire approached a raven haired woman in her late 20's, grabbed her arm and spun her round._

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"Jane," the woman frowned, "Who are you?"_

_"Call me Rosalie," she began to compel the human, "You seem like the type to know what's in fashion at the moment, show me where to shop for everything for my new apartment, no questions asked."_

_Jane nodded and led Rosalie to a shop on the next road over. Everything from carpets to curtains to furniture were displayed and the human immediately headed to the counter where a blonde was counting numbers. As soon as she saw the two women approaching, she smiled and went to introduce herself._

_However, before she could even utter a word, the door was pushed open and another blonde woman walked in. Immediately the woman on the counter ran over to her and began serving her._

_Rosalie frowned but continued to watch the exchange between the blondes. The one that had just entered had a British accent and had an aura of power around her. She was confident and knew what she wanted from the store already it seemed._

_Her eyes flicked up, landing on Rosalie, taking in her appearance before making her way over to the brunette._

_"You're new, I haven't seen you around here before?" she questioned._

_"Just moved in down the road," Rosalie replied offhandedly. "Needed some new stuff for my apartment."_

_"You’ve got an apartment in this part of town?" The blonde’s eyebrows rose. "Guessing you're from one of those rich families up north then?"_

_"Something like that."_

_The two stared each other out for a moment before the blonde raised her hand._

_"I'm Rebekah. Surely you seem like the type to give me an impartial opinion other than this biased hag."_

_Rosalie snorted at the look that crossed the sales ladies' face before shaking the hand before her.._

_"Rosalie," she smiled. "And I sure I can, as long as you help me find the best places around town for the best entertainment?”_

_Rebekah smiled at the brunette in front of her and nodded._

_"I have a feeling we're going to get on very well, you and I."_

_"Somehow I was thinking the same thing."_


	4. Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.
> 
> Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers. 
> 
> With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.

**_4: Maroon_ **

**FIGURING OUT WHERE** Rosalie was wasn't too difficult after realising she was on the other side of town. It was dark, very late at night she deducted and used her vampire speed to quickly arrive home, slamming the front door behind as she entered, irritating her older brother.

"Why does everyone think it's okay to walk into my house and slam my door.” He grumped and stomped down the stairs, "It’s not a park available to everyone, especially not- Rosalie!" 

The younger vampire rolled her eyes as he zoomed over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thought I'd take a midnight stroll." She sarcastically mumbled as he stood back and held his sister at arm’s length, taking in any potential injuries she might have.

"What happened?! Are you okay?! What did he do to you?! I'll kill him - again!"

"Gees calm down! I'm fine! He just wanted to talk" she shrugged.

"To talk?" Damon asked disbelievingly. "About what?" 

"The current political state," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Don't sass me," the older Salvatore sighed. "I was worried, I had the witch do a locator spell only to find out you were in Mystic Falls anyway. What is it with my younger siblings today getting themselves in a mess."

The brunette hugged her brother again, just needing some comfort at the moment as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Sensing his sister knew a lot more than she was saying, Damon decided to give it a rest and just breathe for a moment to hold his sister. Both knew she would say something later but for now, holding each other was enough. 

"Where's Stefan?" Rosalie mumbled into her brother’s chest, his words just registering with her.

"Bloody idiot went and got himself trapped in the tomb because baby Gilbert pulled a 'rescue the moonstone' mission all by himself."

"What!" Rosalie pulled away from her brother. "Why the hell did he think that was a good idea?!"

"I really don't know, human's stupidity nowadays amazes me."

"How can we get him out?"

"Bonnie's working on that," Damon sighed, "hopefully he'll be out in the next few days."

"What about Katherine though? Surely if we lift the spell on the tomb for Stefan, she'll also get out?"

"Exactly our problem," Damon mused.

"Just get Stefan to snap her neck?!" The sister frantically waved her hands around.

Damon grabbed her arms, calming her down slightly. 

"We'll sort it tomorrow okay? Now if you're sure you're alright, go get some rest."

Rosalie nodded, agreeing with him, suddenly feeling exhausted after the day she'd had and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

"Coffee?" 

The brunette female nodded as she met her brother in the kitchen the next morning. Handing her a mug, Rosalie took a sip and proceeded to smile at her brother for making it just the way she liked it.

"You look like you've been busy. What's the plan for today then?" She asked moving to sit on the countertop watching her brother mull around the kitchen. "Kill a doppelgänger?" 

Damon shot his sister a look over his shoulder.

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes. "We're going to see Stefan ‘the simpleton’ Salvatore, who trapped himself in the tomb. Then visit Elena to make sure she hasn't driven herself insane due to captivity and you, dear sister, are staying by my side today so I can keep an eye on you."

Rosalie frowned at the information.

"Okay, two things. A, why am I being babysat today and B, why would Elena be in captivity?"

"Well, A,” Damon mocked his sister with a smile, “because I don’t want any other vampire abducting you. B, because I had a crafty witch trap her in her house so she couldn't interfere and get herself killed."

The sister snorted unflatteringly at her brother's actions.

"Alright well, I’ll be fine and you locked her in her own house?! That’s brilliant, I'm sure she's happy," she snickered.

"She seemed it." 

The duo fell silent at the sound the sister's phone ringtone sharing a smile as they both knew who would be calling. 

Rosalie answered her phone smiling as her brother rolled his eyes at his love-struck sister.

"Salvatore's slaughterhouse, putting the fun in fundamentally violent." 

_"You launched the family business then?!"_

"Hilarious, aren't I?"

_"You're truly something."_

"Ugh," Damon rolled his eyes, "it’s like you two want me to be sick."

"I have to deal with you salivating over Stefan’s girlfriend all day, so you have to deal with this.” Rosalie smirked at her brother.

"Meanie." 

A chuckle from the phone caught both of their attention.

_"It's never boring with you two is it?!"_ Marcel's voice was heard by the two vampires in the room. _"How are you getting on?"_

"The youngest Salvatore has gone and gotten himself in a mess which we now have to sort out. Damon's locked Stefan's annoying girlfriend in her own house and I'm considering having multiple shots of tequila for breakfast just to liven the day up even further." Rosalie listed off to her fiancée with a smile on her face.

_"Its 9am where you are."_

"So? Its 5pm somewhere."

Damon laughed before grabbing the phone off his sister to talk to the older vampire.

"I'll make sure she'll get the best bourbon from the bar at a reasonable time," Damon teased, "however we need to get going so wrap it up lovebirds."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother before snatching her phone back and walking out the room with it.

An odd feeling settled in her stomach as she knew she had to tell Marcel about the original that had recently taken up residence in the town. She also knew he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"I need to be on my way, but I'll ring you later," she sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."

The Salvatore could tell Marcel was now concerned.

_"What do you mean? Is it something bad?"_

"Not really, it's more of a shock than anything else." The other end of the phone was quiet. "Elijah knows I'm alive."

_"What?! How?!"_

"You know I told you about how the reason my brothers wanted me back to help them was because of some crazy old vampire going after their girlfriend? Yeah well, that just so happens to be _our_ crazy old vampire friends."

_"Are any of the others with him?"_

"Klaus, I'm sure, is on his way, but for now it’s just Elijah."

The phone line went silent again.

_"How are you coping? It's the first time you've seen him since that incident."_

"Well he insisted he saw me die and then proceeded to tell me he wasn't going to let me out of his sight, so you take from that what you wish."

_"Rosalie-"_

The Salvatore sighed not wanting to leave the call like this. But her brother appeared in front of her signalling for her to hurry up.

"I know, I'll talk to you more about it later. I've gotta go, I love you."

_"I love you too, just know if you need me there anytime, I'll be down there as soon as I can."_ Marcel told his fiancée, _"Be safe Ro, don't kill the girlfriend."_

"We'll see," she chuckled before hanging up the phone and rolling her eyes at the look her brother was giving her. "What?"

"What was that all about? Wait, tell me later." He waved it off. "You seem a lot happier than you've ever been before.”

Rosalie shrugged.

"He makes me happy."

* * *

"You trapped her in her house?!"

Rosalie snickered at her younger brother's expression whilst Damon told him about their current plan.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon shrugged. "Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals _your_ greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along."

Stefan gave his brother an unamused look before eyeing his sister's reaction to the situation.

"Don't give me that look, you know I'll be enjoying the fact Elena is stuck in her own home, _and_ revelling in it," the brunette grinned. "Anyway, this is for you."

She handed Stefan the bag she was holding, filled with candles and matches while Damon showed him the bottle of blood he was holding.

"Give that to me and I'm just going to have to share it with her."

Katherine loitered behind the youngest Salvatore watching the interaction between the siblings, her eyes now keenly locked on the bottle of blood.

"You three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," she taunted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the doppelgänger, not even thinking about mentioning the fact she used to call Klaus family before he and his siblings left her and her fiancé for dead. If she sees the psychopathic hybrid again, no doubt he'll be the one more shocked at her appearance rather the other way around.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure out a way to get you out." Damon told his brother, ignoring the fact Katherine has even spoken.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure Elena's safe."

"Aw don't worry Stef, she'll be just fine in her isolation station." Rosalie smirked at her brother before chuckling at the look he shot her. "Relax, I'm only going to tease her _a lot_ when I see her next, she’s very easy to annoy."

"Your words fill me with joy," he told her with no emotion.

Rolling his eyes at his younger siblings, Damon began to pull his sister away from taunting their brother, taking the bottle of blood with them.

* * *

With the promise of her brother buying her a drink later at the Grill, coupled with the fact Damon kept his promise to not let her out of his sight, she followed him in tow to the Gilbert residence. Letting themselves in, Rosalie could see the annoyance plastered on Elena's face the moment she eyes laid on her.

"You should really lock your door," Damon joked causing the human to send him a sour look.

"Do you think this is funny?" She snapped at him.

"Yes Elena, I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life."

"And what does Stefan have to say about this?"

"We had a good laugh."

Rosalie snorted at her brother's comment.

"Well I had a good laugh," she smirked at the human who glared back at her. "Oh come on, I'm sure there's loads of stuff you can do at home! Wallow in self-pity, stare in the abyss, you get the gist."

Sending a wink to the doppelganger, the vampire settled down on the arm of one of the sofas.

"What did Stefan have to say about Elijah still being alive and taking Rosalie then?" Elena asked turning back to Damon.

"Ahh that, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" she pushed for an answer.

"Well A, he can't do anything about it, B, _I_ still don't even know why he took Ro and C, what I just said."

The arguing pair turned to the brunette vampire who had begun to look through her phone to pass the time, it was only fun taunting the human when she paid attention to her.

"Why _did_ Elijah take you?" Elena asked her.

"Because he wanted to chat about the Kardashians," Rosalie didn't even bother to look up as she knew there would be a scowl on the young girl’s face.

"Relax, she won't tell me either," Damon rolled his eyes. "Leave her be Elena."

"I just think it’s a bit suspicious."

"Well I find your interest in _both_ my brothers a bit suspicious, but you don't see me complaining about that now, do you?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes in a glare aimed towards her, immediately causing the Gilbert to back down.

Jeremy walked into the room and straightaway sensed the tension between the two females. Sitting down, he was immediately bombarded with questions from Damon before the Salvatore answered a call from Alaric.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother's impatience, Rosalie continued to text Diego who was back home filling her in on the gossip that had happened in the last few days.

Apparently one of the new female nightwalkers had tried to force herself on Thierry only for her to be rejected and end up with a snapped neck. Rolling her eyes at the impulsiveness on the newbie she quickly asked Diego to get her any information he could about her and send anymore gossip he had.

Feeling her arm being grabbed and pulled towards the door, Damon taunted Elena once more before leaving and vamp running them both to the Grill.

"You could just say ' _lets go Rosalie_ ', you know, like a _normal_ person rather than dragging me somewhere." She snarked before entering the Grill, Damon rolling his eyes at her attitude before following her in.

"What are we even doing here?"

"Meeting Ric to talk about wolves." Seeing his drinking buddy across the bar, Damon led her across the room to settle down next to the hunter. "Ric this is my sister, Rosalie, Rosalie this is Ric." Damon introduced the pair not knowing the two had indeed already met.

"Nice to see you again Rosalie," Ric smiled at her.

"You too Ric," she grinned back taking a seat next to the man.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked confused.

"Met the other day, she might actually be a better drinking partner than you." Ric teased his friend who just rolled his eyes.

The two men began to chat amongst themselves and taking the opportunity, Rosalie ordered herself a drink and smiled in glee when the bartender handed it over.

Damon gave his sister a look which she purposefully ignored and messaged a picture of her drink to Marcel with the only caption being a smiley face.

Not too long after the message had been sent, her phone vibrated indicating she has a reply from her vampire.

" _Knew it wouldn't be long before you sorted yourself out._ " His message read causing the brunette to smirk.

" _Like I said earlier, it’s 5pm somewhere,_ " she sent back with a smile on her face.

Movement caught her attention as Rosalie watched Alaric get up with a sway in his step, and head towards a blonde a bit further down the bar. With her vamp hearing she can tell Alaric was hitting on her causing her to frown a bit, thinking she'd missed something. Last she heard, he was with Jenna, Elena's aunt.

"What's Alaric doing?" Rosalie began to question and turned to face her brother who she realised was also not next to her anymore.

"Excuse me is this guy bothering you?"

Hearing the familiar voice of her brother, she should've known the two would come up with a ridiculous plan of sorts that she was not involved in. Deciding to watch it out, mildly entertained, Rosalie narrowed her eyes trying to understand what was going on that got the two men interested in the first place.

"I'm looking for my friend," the blonde told Damon whilst Ric continued to glare at the drink he had bought the blonde who hadn't touched it.

"Who?"

"Mason Lockwood?"

"I know Mason!" Damon exclaimed as if they were old friends causing Rosalie to snort.

The only way Damon would be friends with a Lockwood was if they hadn't tried to kill the Salvatore's in the past and offered him a lifetime supply of Bourbon.

"How do you know Mason?" She continued to question him.

"Friends of friends."

The female Salvatore watched as her brother began to spew some story about Mason helping his nephew through the grief of his father's death. She could see doubt begin to show on the blonde's face as she did not buy the story at all.

Trying to get her to drink her drink was proving impossible but eventually the blonde gave in and sniffed the drink in front of her before slamming it back down on the counter.

"You fool, you think you're clever, don't you?!" She snapped at the vampire.

Rolling her eyes, she decided now was probably a good time to step in before her brother caused a scene.

"You should leave town," Damon told her causing the wolf to snarl back at him.

"Are you threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

"Very actually, having to grow up with him was something else I'll tell you." Rosalie chuckled entering the argument. "It's hard having a brother as dim as this one."

Damon glared at his sister whilst she caught the attention of the blonde wolf before her.

"Who are you?"

"This idiot's sister, the one who normally cleans up his messes."

The blonde eyed the vampire before turning back to the eldest Salvatore.

"I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed. Tonight however, is not the night to pick a fight with me, you've been marked." She sneered at Damon before turning on her heel and leaving, the three following her with their eyes.

"Well you certainly know how to get the girls don't you, brother."

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was still reeling from the new fact that Rosalie Salvatore was indeed alive. 

He was certain she died before his eyes in that fire, he himself had ran into the burning theatre to try and save her, yet instead he had witnessed one of his worst nightmares.

His fiancé had died before him and the original had seen enough death over the past millennium to recognise it, he was sure of it.

So how was his former lover as alive now as she was back at the beginning of the 20th century? 

Hearing his phone buzz, a text came through with another update on the brunette vampire he was currently thinking about. Immediately after she had left the Martin warlock’s apartment, he had compelled a select few vampires to watch over her for protection and update him on her whereabouts. 

He had lost Rosalie Salvatore before, and did not plan on doing so again.

* * *

After the boys’ small fiasco back at the Grill, Rosalie and Damon headed back to the Salvatore boarding house for a break from the drama of today. Entering the library both catch the sight of Rose lounging about their house. 

"You just can't stay away can you?"

"You don't answer your phone." Rose retorts to the male vampire.

Damon rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink, whilst Rosalie made her way over to the couch.

"What do you want?" She asks the older vampire.

"I wanted to apologise." Rose sighed.

The two Salvatores' exchanged a look, before watching the house guest before them. Neither were over the moon that she was back. 

Rosalie's phone began to ring with Marcel's caller ID flashing, immediately she answered and walked into the corridor to take the call.

"Hey, you okay?" She questioned.

_"I'm okay, just checking in on my girl."_ His voice spoke through the phone, _"How's everything going over there?"_

The vampire sighed, running her hand through her hair whilst taking a seat on the stairs.

"Meh, Damon pissed off a wolf earlier by trying to make her drink wolfsbane on a full moon, so that was clever, and Stefan's still trapped in a cave so, not much change there."

As soon as she finished speaking, the sound of breaking glass filled the house along with the sound of a snarling wolf. 

Quickly Rosalie hung up on her other half, and ran into the living room to see a wolf launch itself at her brother, before Rose pushed him out the way. She took the bite on her shoulder from the angry werewolf.

Grabbing a dagger from the nearest table, Rosalie threw it towards the wolf and watched as it embedded itself in the wolf’s side. The wolf's attention switched to Rosalie by the doorway, snarling and bearing it’s teeth at her, running towards her. 

Taking a sword off the wall, Damon zoomed to appear before his sister and stabbed the wolf in defence. The whine of the creature was heard before it fled out the window it came through. 

With a sigh, the three watched as the wolf bite on Rose's shoulder began to heal and Rose cried out in relief.

"I thought a wolf bite was fatal?" Rosalie mentions confused.

"Seems it's not," Damon muttered, putting the sword down and taking Rose into his arms to give her a hug in comfort.

Rosalie noticed her phone ringing on the floor and answered it, only to be bombarded with questions by her fiancé. 

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she assures him she was okay and no one was injured, before filling him in on the latest attack.

_"You were attacked by wolves?!"_

"Yes, and everyone is fine. Rose got bit but it's healed, so we're all dandy." She mentioned, "you don't need to worry."

_"Who got bit?"_ Marcel's voice was filled with concern, _"Wolf bites are lethal to vampires, I've seen it myself."_

"What? No, it's already healed." The brunette insisted.

_"It'll come back later though as the toxin travels through her,"_ he claimed.

Rosalie immediately locked eyes with her brother who frowned in confusion, questioning her grim expression.

"Well that's not good.”

* * *

Unaware of his sibling’s altercation with the wolf, Stefan was surprised to see the original vampire arrive at the tomb to fulfil his deal with the doppelganger to release the other Salvatore sibling from the spell. 

Stefan wasn’t the only stunned one upon seeing the vampire he believed to be dead, as Katherine Pierce gasped at the sight of her old lover and uttered his name in disbelief.

"Good evening Katerina." He greets her. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

Turning to the Salvatore, Elijah greets him with a smile and the information that his release from the tomb has been requested.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain; however, we reached a peaceful agreement. I would have released you sooner if your sister had requested it, but for now you're free to go."

Stefan walks out slowly, surprised to find nothing blocking his way before Katherine rushed to get out too, but was stopped by the original as he began to compel her.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

Elijah turned back to the Salvatore, motioning to him again that he is able to leave. 

"Elena will explain the arrangement to you, if she keeps her word, I will keep mine."

As quickly as he arrived, the original vanished and not so soon after, the Salvatore also left, ignoring the female vampire's pleas as she continued to be locked in the tomb.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Rosalie wasn't surprised to see the wolf bite on Rose's shoulder not healed. She trusted her fiancé’s knowledge and knew the worst was yet to come for the other female vampire. 

After drinking some blood, Rose asked Damon how the bite looked. Damon lied badly to try and save her feelings as Rosalie tried to hide her pity from the other female.

Elena entered the room and looked shocked at the mark on Rose’s body which has spread further down her back, now looking gruesome and painful.

"Where's Stefan?" Rosalie asked her, drawing the human’s attention away from the bite.

"He left, I need you both to talk to him," she tells the two siblings. "He's convinced that he has to find Isobel, but I think that's going to upset Elijah."

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while..." he hinted at Elena who looked uncertain.

"It's not necessary," Rose rolls her eyes.

"It is necessary, Elena is a do-gooder, it's in her nature," Damon replied before leaving the room, the human following him.

Rose rolled her eyes at Damon's behaviour and turned to Rosalie who was watching the interaction through narrowed eyes.

"I get the feeling you don't like her," Rose smirked at the girl.

"What gave it away," the Salvatore chuckled. "I can call up some old friends to try and see if they know anything about a cure, no promises though, I've never heard of one myself."

"You don't have to do that," Rose insisted before the other vampire waved her objections away.

"Don't be stupid, you want to live another day right?" She questioned, seeing the look on the females face. "Anyway, this is my way of saying thank you."

"What do you mean?"

Rosalie sighed, picking up one of the blood bags on the table next to her and passed it to the older vampire.

"You saved Damon's life last night by jumping in front of him and taking that wolf bite," Rosalie told her. "I won't forget that in a hurry, and I know he won't either."

Rose looked surprised at the statement.

"Anyway, you also kidnapped and terrorised the annoying bitch my brothers both seem to adore, and I have to commend you for that some way." Rosalie chuckled.

Elena walked back into the room, obviously hesitant as she kept glancing at the injured vampire’s neck. 

"Well looks like you're in reasonably stable hands for the meantime, this is where I take my leave." Rosalie smirked before heading out the door to catch up with her brother.

* * *

After talking to a few vampires she kept in touch with, Rosalie had found that none had heard about a cure for a wolf bite. It was beginning to look very unlikely that one existed. 

The Salvatore sat outside the Grill whilst her brothers were inside, trying to see if they could get a cure out of Jules, the wolf who bit Rose in the first place.

Rosalie made it clear she thought it was a bad idea and incredibly stupid, that they would go to the wolf who wanted them dead in the first place, but her older brother wouldn't listen.

"Why do you look so defeated?" 

Looking up towards the familiar voice, Rosalie was not surprised to see the original vampire gazing at her with a soft look in his eyes, one she hadn't seen in over a century.

"Apparently there's no cure for a wolf bite." She spoke whilst dropping her gaze from his stare.

"Wolf bite?" He questioned, immediately scanning her with his eyes wide, for any signs of injury. "You're not hurt, are you?" 

Elijah relaxed when the female shook her head, worry and panic disappearing from him as soon as he got the confirmation he needed.

"No, Rose got bit by the wolf who attacked us last night whilst pushing my brother out the way." 

"What wolf attacked you?" Elijah once again let worry slip onto his expression. 

Seeing this, Rosalie immediately shook her head to try put his mind at ease.

"I wouldn't worry Elijah, just someone Damon managed to piss off yesterday. So much so, they came looking for him last night when it was a full moon." 

Seeing his concerned expression still stick, she elaborated.

"Neither Damon or I were injured, but he seems to think the best way to go about finding a remedy, would be to go back to the wolf who bit Rose in the first place, to ask her for a cure. Hence me waiting out here because even I know that plan is stupid." Rosalie sighed.

"I haven't heard of a cure myself, but I must admit I am glad it's not you who is injured." The original confessed whilst taking the seat next to her. 

The pair watched the townspeople walk around and converse, completely unaware of the two deadly vampires who were sat observing them.

"Do any of my siblings know you're still alive then?" Elijah questioned, turning to look at the woman next to him.

Rosalie scoffed slightly, before shaking her head.

"Nope," she popped, "they all abandoned me with you." 

"I didn't abandon you, Rosalie." He stated confidently, "I fought so hard to try and get you out of that building."

Silence hung in the air between the two.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." Rosalie immediately turned her face away from him to try and hide her expression. "I mourned you for 90 years thinking I had lost you."

"I'm not angry at the fact that you tried to save me, Elijah." She uttered, "I'm angry at the fact you didn't even look for the possibility that I might've survived. I'm angry at the fact I looked for you afterwards and I couldn't find any information on your family at all."

The bustling town filled the gap in conversation between them. Rosalie let her eyes take in the expression on her former lover’s face, seeing the despair completely fill him.

"We hid ourselves from our father," Elijah told her. "He had caught up to us after so long, we were all terrified, especially Niklaus."

Rosalie didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say. Damon and Stefan exited the building and Damon spotted the original sat next to his sister. Before he could make his way over and start a scene, Rosalie stood and walked away from the man she had a past with, heading towards her siblings.

Elijah watched her leave with a heavy heart. 

He knew he had hurt her so long ago and seeing each other again was bound to bring back old memories that would hurt the both of them. He just hoped they could get past where emotionally they were both now.


	5. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.
> 
> Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers. 
> 
> With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.

**_5: Ruby_ **

**_New Orleans, 1890_ **

_**REBEKAH WAS LIKE** a breath of fresh air for Rosalie, she was nice, normal, knew how to have a good time shopping for the best things. She was a friend for the Salvatore, something Rosalie hadn't had in a while._

_It was nice not to think about the supernatural side of her when she was spending time with Rebekah, she could be herself without all the blood, guts and gore. Though Rosalie still wished she could talk to someone about her undead status, and as far as she knew, Rebekah knew nothing about it._

_Rosalie shook the agitating thoughts from her head and felt the burning sensation at the back of her throat again. She was hungry._

_Just a bit up the road, the brunette saw a young woman turn into an alleyway on her own. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the cliché, but sped round the corner to appear in front of the woman._

_"Boo."_

_The woman screamed at the scare, and then again louder at the fact that Rosalie's eyes were now dark and red with veins appearing underneath them. She was unnatural, inhuman._

_Rosalie shoved the woman by the throat up against the wall, before biting into her neck and drinking her fill. The woman became weaker and soon hung limply in the vampire's arms, her heartbeat faint._

_"You know its rude to take advantage of the weak?"_

_The vampire rolled her eyes, detaching herself from the neck of the now dying woman, and took in the four people standing at the end of the alley._

_Wolves, Rosalie deducted as she pulled a slight face at the smell, ones that haven't bathed recently._

_"You know its rude to interrupt a person when they're busy eating?" She sassed back._

_One of the wolves let out a sound of indignation and he sauntered towards her._

_Rosalie let the woman drop on the ground, now uninterested. The girl's heartbeat fainter than before, as the vampire turned to face the quartet._

_"You're a sarcastic one," the wolf mused. "You should know what we want from you then?"_

_"A bath?" Rosalie snarked, "You sure need one."_

_The wolf narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Rude as well."_

_He was tall, blonde and gave her a look up and down as if assessing her. Rosalie immediately didn't like the vibe he gave off and put her guard up._

_"Tell me vampire, have you ever heard of 'omne secretum'?"_

_"Is it some type of wine?" she rolled her eyes._

_The wolf rolled his eyes at her, but still didn't let up on the small interrogation._

_"It means 'the secret of all' you uncultured swine," he snapped._

_"I don't think_ you _should be calling me the uncultured swine, since you were the ones raised in the mud." Rosalie smirked at him, able to tell she was getting under his nerves._

_"We tracked it this far!" He growled at her._

_"Sorry mutts, I don't know what you mean," she shrugged._

_"Take her," the blonde wolf ordered the other three who had been silent up until now._

_At once, the three wolves moved towards her quickly. A male reached the vampire first and with speed and efficiency, she broke both his arms and ripped out his heart. The other two after seeing this used their numbers against her and tried to grab her at the same time only for Rosalie to duck and swipe out the female wolf's legs from under her and dislocate the other male's hips by kicking him._

_From there she snapped his neck and bent down to rip out the female's throat with her teeth. Turning towards the leader of the group who looked shocked at how fast she had taken down his small team of dogs._

_"Any last words?" She taunted, speeding over to him and breaking his back. The wolf fell to his knees, looking up at her._

_"They'll be more that come," he groaned in agony, "they know it's here. They'll take it."_

_"Let them try," she growled at him before snapping his neck._

_With a thud he dropped to the ground, and Rosalie let out a sigh, that was over at least._

_"Bloody hell!"_

_Rosalie turned around towards the familiar voice, her eyes widened at the sight of Rebekah and another man next to her._

_"Rebekah! Shit! You weren't supposed to see this."_

_"Why not?! That was brutal but bloody brilliant!" The blonde stated, a little too enthusiastic for the brunette._

_"What?" Rosalie asked beyond confused._

_"You're a vampire?!"_

_"How do you know about vampires?"_

_Rebekah rolled her eyes._

_"Because I am one and have been for nearly 900 years now!" Rosalie's jaw dropped, "Come on we're close to mine, let's clean this up and then you could change into another set of clothes and have something to eat at ours."_

_The brunette nodded wordlessly, still stunned before grabbing a couple of the bodies and dragging them into a pile. Once they were all stacked, the other male vampire lit a match and set them all on fire._

_"This is Marcel by the way, he's sort of my brother's adopted son."_

_Taking a quick glance at the vampire beside her, Rosalie gave him a tired smile before heading home with them with the hopes of a quick wash._

* * *

_Changed and not reeking of blood anymore, Rosalie was happy she was out of her dirty clothing._

_"I still can't believe you're a vampire!" Rebekah sighed, "I seriously thought you were human."_

_"It was the same for me though! I thought you were human!"_

_The girls laughed at each other before it fell silent._

_"I have to say, I'm glad you aren't human though," Rosalie admitted, "I secretly wanted you to be a vampire. It's nice being able to talk to someone about this except my family."_

_"Tell me about it! Being stuck with my brothers for hundreds of years is really starting to get on my nerves!" Rebekah laughed, "I've not really had a friend like you in years."_

_"I'm glad you feel the same way though, I haven't really felt close to someone since I was human!" Rosalie snorted at herself, "I'm such a recluse."_

_Rebekah chuckled with her before the two made their way downstairs from Rebekah's bedroom. Reaching the dining room, which of course was massive, just like the rest of the house, a few other men stood waiting for them._

_"And who's this tasty thing you've brought tonight, sister?"_

_Turning around Rosalie found herself staring at a handsome blonde man who looked similar to Rebekah. His blue eyes glinted as he looked at her, giving his dashing smile._

_"This is Rosalie and NO she is not here for your entertainment; she is my friend so be nice!" Rebekah scolded him making the brunette chuckle, "This is Nik or Klaus as he likes to be called, one of my stupid half-brained brothers."_

_The two exchanged a smile._

_"It's always a delight to meet one of Bekah's pretty friends," another male entered the room, his brown eyes already locked on the Salvatore. "Not that she has many friends though, you might be the first, are you sure she hasn't compelled you?"_

_"Piss off, Kol." The blonde sister growled at her older sibling who just smirked amused, before taking Rosalie's hand and kissing the top of it._

_"Kol Mikaelson," he introduced himself._

_"Rosalie Salvatore," the female smirked back at him._

_"Salvatore?" Klaus questioned._

_"Yes, I have Italian family roots, believe it or not," she mentioned before turning back to her friend with a grin. "So you're head of the house then, Rebekah?"_

_Rosalie chuckled raising an eyebrow at her friend who rolled her eyes at the brunette._

_"She wishes!" Marcel laughed as he entered the room. "Nice to see you again, Rosalie."_

_"Marcel," Rosalie smiled at him._

_"I should be! I'm the only one that makes logical decisions!" Rebekah huffed._

_"What about me then?!" Another voice was heard as someone else entered the room. "Surely I make_ some _good decisions?"_

_At once Rosalie's green eyes met Elijah's own chocolate coloured ones. He smiled as soon as he saw the brunette that had been on his mind the past few weeks._

_"We meet again" Elijah smiled._

_Rebekah shot her friend a look._

_"You two have already met?"_

_"Briefly," Rosalie smirked. "He was stalking me."_

_Rebekah at once turned to face her brother and sent him a shocked look. Elijah held up his hands as if in a surrender and chuckled._

_"In good faith," his eyes met the green ones still watching him. "Of course."_

_Klaus interrupted by addressing everyone to take their seats as the food should be in shortly. Rosalie was in between Rebekah and Elijah, which she had a sneaky feeling her blonde friend had planned._

_She pretended not to notice as Rebekah shot her other siblings and Marcel a glare, as they attempted to take the chair next to the Salvatore._

_Compelled human men entered the room carrying plates of food, and set them on the table in front of the party of five._

_"So, Rosalie," Klaus gained her attention. "Do you have any family?"_

_"Two brothers," she shook her head chuckling. "Both as annoying as each other."_

_"Are they in New Orleans too?"_

_"No, not that I know of anyway! I haven't really seen them recently. I think it's been about 25 years, give or take a few."_

_"25 years?!" Rebekah asked stunned, "Do you keep in touch at all?"_

_"With my older brother, yes. He is somewhere in New York currently I think, but both of us aren't really talking to our youngest brother at the moment."_

_Elijah frowned._

_"Why not?"_

_Rosalie ground her teeth a little but bit out the quickest and simplest explanation._

_"He's the reason I died in the first place, and then forced me to turn into a vampire which I didn't want. So, I'm not too happy with him right now."_

_"He forced you to turn?" Klaus asked again._

_Rosalie just hummed in answer giving him a brief smile._

_Deciding on changing the subject, the brunette opted for another question not about her._

_"How long have you been in New Orleans?" She asked the siblings._

_"Around 170 years I think it is now," Elijah answered smiling at the expression on the brunette's face._

_"Talk about settling down," she laughed. "You all seem quite old then, Rebekah mentioned you've been around for about 900 years?"_

_"We're the originals darling, we're the oldest vampire's there are." Kol smirked._

_"The who now?" the Salvatore asked confused._

_"The original vampires, the very first vampires and the ones that sired everyone else," Elijah explained._

_"You're all the oldest vampires going?" Rosalie asked confirming what she had heard before. Klaus confirmed it with the exception of Marcel who he turned during their time in New Orleans. Slightly stunned, Rosalie chuckled before attempting to flatter them. "Well, you all look great for your age."_

* * *

_The Salvatore sister stole a quick moment to unnecessarily breathe, and took the time to look out over the balcony Rebekah had in her room. The view of New Orleans was astounding, and the night was a clear one. She was so engrossed in the view, she didn't hear the eldest Mikaelson sibling sneak up behind her._

_"So your name is Rosalie then?"_

_She smiled at the question._

_"You got me," she chuckled. "Kinda had a feeling you would find out at some point, especially because you were stalking me!"_

_Elijah rolled his eyes at the teasing and joined her on the balcony. The silence between them was comfortable as they both admired the view. Feeling eyes on her, Rosalie turned to meet Elijah's gaze._

_"You're something else," he muttered._

_"I'm opinionated, rude and not a proper Lady," She laughed._

_"No, you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met. You know what you want and don't let much stand in your way."_

_"What a cliché." Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully whereas Elijah just grinned at the brunette next to him, quite enthralled with her. "You picked all that up just from dinner?"_

_"I'm observant." Elijah mused._ _"Where are you originally from?"_

_"A small town called Mystic Falls, I wouldn't blame you if you've never heard of it," Rosalie chuckled._

_"Actually, I know it quite well," Elijah smiled. "We grew up there ourselves."_

_"It was around 900 years ago?!" Rosalie asked in astonishment. "I thought my parent's generation were the first since they'd named themselves the founding fathers."_

_"Technically we were there under Viking territory, and it of course wasn't named Mystic Falls back then, but it is still the same area I grew up."_

_A comfortable conversation settled between the two vampires, as the blonde Mikaelson watched from her door with a smile on her face as the two conversed._

_"What are you smiling at sister?" Klaus Mikaelson asked interested, only to be shushed by his younger sister who motioned for him to be quiet, before pointing towards the two vampires on her balcony._

_"They seem to be getting on well don't you think?" He chuckled before she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from her room leaving the two vampires to chat._

* * *

It was currently nearing midnight and Damon was still not home. After calling him a few times with no answer, Rosalie decided she would wait up for him to get home.

To occupy herself, Rosalie was reading one of the many books from the library the Salvatore's had. It was hardly interesting, and the vampire could barely keep her mind on the book as she thought back to how Damon had killed Rose earlier, after the wolf bite started to really make her suffer.

Earlier in the day, Rose had attacked Elena and no matter how much this information would give Rosalie joy at any other point, this had led Rose to escaping and roaming about the town killing people whilst she was trapped in her own memories. The two eldest Salvatore's had brought her back to the house afterwards and Damon got her comfy and planted a dream in her head, before he staked her to end her life less painfully than it would've been through the wolf bite.

It was one of the rare moments she had seen such emotion through Damon, who tended to hide any form of it through murder and bloodshed.

The front door opened bringing Rosalie out of her thoughts to see her older brother walk through with the front of his shirt covered in dry blood.

"Damon?"

He turned towards his sister and walked closer to give her a kiss on her forehead, before turning and walking upstairs to his room with no words said.

Rosalie knew it best to leave her brother be and see how he was tomorrow; Rose was someone he cared about whether he accepted that fact or not.

Rose dying was a key example of Damon shutting himself off from showing anyone else any emotion that could be used against him. Rosalie had seen it before only a handful of times but knew it well enough to recognise it.

* * *

It was early enough the next day that her phone ringing and waking her up, did not put Rosalie in a good mood. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she answered the phone with a grumble only to be greeted by the preppy voice of the blonde vampire, Caroline Forbes.

" _Hey Rosalie, I was wondering if you would give me a hand with something?_ "

Sighing, the brunette vampire checked the time only to groan in annoyance as soon as she saw it.

"Caroline it's 7am." She complained in annoyance. "Why are you waking me up _now_ of all hours?"

" _I've been up since 5am, thought now would be a better time than then?_ " Caroline said offhandedly.

" _5AM_?! Why for the love of God were you up at 5am?! Wait actually don't answer that, I'm so glad you didn't call me then."

" _Anyway, I need your unbiased opinion and blunt honesty as everyone else would lie to me and tell me what I want to hear, especially Bonnie and Elena._ "

"What's in it for me? You're waking me up at 7am still."

_"...I'll buy you breakfast?"_

"Okay, deal." Rosalie chuckled at how easy she was to win over sometimes. "Where shall I meet you?"

_"How about at mine and then we can go to the Grill from here?"_

Agreeing and hanging up, Rosalie pulled herself out of bed with the promise of food as motivation. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, she wandered out of her room to find her brothers arguing over something like usual.

"We're not that desperate Stefan, the guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon snapped at the youngest Salvatore.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed" Stefan snaps back exasperated.

Walking into Stefan's room she caught the attention of Damon who she sent a questioning look to about the subject at hand.

"Elena is putting all her faith in some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? Because I don't trust him! He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Stefan ranted to his brother.

"For what it's worth, Elijah does keep his word, he'll only screw you over if you screwed him over in the first place." Rosalie mentioned shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh yes, we forgot you and him are so close," Damon retorted.

"I'm just saying," Rosalie threw her hands up in fake surrender before taking a seat on Stefan's bed.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer," Damon turned back to his brother.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking, at least not to me anyway."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Great work Stefan, top notch, as if I didn't have enough problems."

"Who are you talking about? Who's John Gilbert?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Elena's creepy uncle who's actually her father but didn't tell her he was her daddy until her undead birth mother appeared on her doorstep." Damon reiterated before turning back to Stefan.

"Sounds eventful," Rosalie commented before standing up and heading towards the door. "Keep me updated, I'd love to know how this turns out."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked confused. "You don't know anyone in this town."

Turning to face her brothers with a smirk, both were now watching her in curiosity.

"See that's where you're wrong, brother. My new friend, the lovely Caroline Forbes, has asked me for her help." Rosalie told the two, "plus she's also buying me breakfast which makes me like her even more."

"I didn't know you two were so close." Stefan said confused.

"Well that's on you," The brunette turned on her heel and exited her brother's room with a wave behind her as she left. "Tootles!"

* * *

Arriving at Caroline's, the brunette could see her waiting outside, before heading down the steps to get in Rosalie's car as she pulled up.

"What's up?" The Salvatore asked pulling away and driving towards the town centre, as the blonde buckled up causing Rosalie to give her a look of disbelief.

"I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I want to get thrown from the car if we get into an accident." She defended before jumping into why she called Rosalie in the first place. "Tyler knows about you, Damon and Stefan and he knows Damon killed Mason, his uncle. I didn't say a word to him though."

"Okay, woah, slow down and explain from the start because it may not seem like it, but I am still new to the townsfolk."

"Tyler and Mason Lockwood are werewolves, Tyler knows Damon killed Mason, Tyler thought I was the only vampire in the town but then he somehow found out about you three and I didn't tell him so someone else must have."

Rosalie's head swarmed with the new information being told to her whilst she tried to process it all.

"Okay, did you just say Tyler's a Lockwood?" Rosalie snarled already knowing of Mason Lockwood.

"Yeah why?" The blonde asked confused, thinking the information was common knowledge.

"Just surprised they're still around," the brunette muttered gripping the steering wheel tight.

"They are a founding family and his mom is the mayor," Caroline babbled out not seeing the relevance. "Did you know them when you were human?"

"Oh I knew them," Rosalie sneered. "Then I killed them all. One must've escaped and carried on the family name."

"You killed all the Lockwoods'?!" Caroline's jaw dropped open. "They said the Lockwoods' from 1864 died from a house fire!"

"And who do you think set the house fire?" Rosalie rolled her eyes which Caroline couldn't help but stare. "There's a lot that happened during that time which was covered up."

"Why?"

"Isn't that the golden question. They pissed me off but it's not something I would like to get into now."

Caroline couldn't help her curiosity. Obviously, there was more to the story than what the brunette was telling her, but eager not to piss off the brunette more than she already was, she quickly changed the subject back to the one at hand.

"Okay well Tyler is a wolf."

"Damon had a run in with a wolf yesterday, so she probably told Tyler about us three which clears that up," Rosalie sighed.

"Tyler was so upset, the look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline looked devastated causing Rosalie to question their relationship.

"And Tyler is your..."

"Friend!" She said with confidence. "He's my friend, Matt is my boyfriend, Tyler is Matt's best friend."

"Right," Rosalie drawled as she parked up and the two girls got out the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Caroline asked.

"Nothing," Rosalie told her. "I can't tell Damon as already wants to kill all werewolves and to be completely honest Caroline, I half agree with him there."

Both girls sat down in the Grill and Caroline went to disagree before Rosalie held up her hands before beginning to explain.

"I half agree with him because Jules, the wolf, did try to kill us yesterday and actually did kill Rose." Rosalie mentioned. "Now if Tyler wants to retaliate at Damon for killing Mason, he has every right to but he could get himself killed because we all know how Damon is."

"Well we'll have to reason with him then, get to him before he gets to Damon and does something stupid." Caroline stated causing the Salvatore to send her a look. "We'll just have to explain, you know? Get Stefan to do it, he always knows the right things to say."

Rosalie nodded in agreement reluctantly.

"Stefan is good with this type of thing, which leads me to question why you called me and not him." Caroline went quiet and actively stared at the menu before her, ignoring the brunettes gaze on her. "Caroline?"

Meeting the Salvatore questioning stare, the blonde huffed in exasperation before crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Tyler is my friend and I would help him like any friend should, so why is he making this out to be so much more between us two?"

Rosalie put down her menu and looked at the blonde before her.

"Well he trusted you with his secret, right? You not telling him about his uncle or us lot, may have felt like you were throwing that trust back in his face, especially if you guys bonded over that in the first place."

Caroline stayed silent and eyed the vampire opposite her.

"... I guess that makes sense," she sighed. "I never meant it to be malicious, me hiding things from him, I was just trying to protect him."

"And that's what you've got to tell him when you see him next."

The girls settled into an easy conversation after that and texted Stefan to try talk to Tyler about the situation of him finding out about Mason. Stefan agreed he would talk to the wolf which put Caroline's mind at rest for the most part and both vampires enjoyed their breakfast and the company they shared.

Caroline paid the bill as promised and both started to head outside.

"I'll give you a lift home," Rosalie mentioned to which Caroline smiled at her.

"Does this mean we're friends?" She asked grinning.

Sighing loudly the Salvatore rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I guess so," Rosalie played reluctance to which Caroline smiled and hugged her newest friends arm to her. "Somehow I've always got along with blonde vampire girls."

"We'll I'm the best blonde you'll meet."

Chuckling, the girls reached the car before sensing someone behind them.

"Excuse me? Caroline, right? And Rosalie?"

Turning around, both vampires eyed up the blonde wolf standing in front of them, the same who attacked Rosalie, Damon and Rose the other night.

"I'm looking for Tyler, you haven't seen him, have you?"

Immediately hostile to the wolf, Rosalie was about to snap at her before Caroline cut in with a nicer tone before she could.

"No, not since earlier, sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"Really?" Rosalie snapped at the wolf, "that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is."

"Well I have a trick too," Caroline began to vamp out but before she can do any damage, Jules sprayed the blonde with a vervain spray causing her to cry out in pain.

Rosalie began to react and stepped forward to attack Jules, before she was shot in the back by someone behind her. Turning around, she hissed at the male wolf and went to jump towards him, ready to rip out his heart before Jules quickly intervened and snapped her neck. Rosalie quickly fell to the ground dead catching the attention of Caroline who had now recovered.

Brady, the male wolf, shot the other vampire in the head without any hesitation before she could get any closer to him, causing Caroline's body to drop to the ground next to the Salvatore, both temporarily dead.


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Salvatore considered herself as the Queen of New Orleans, along with Marcel Gerard as her king. They rebuilt the city to suit them after a tragic fire at the theatre, causing them both to lose everything but each other.
> 
> Though when her brothers call asking for her help, Rosalie heads back to her hometown where she faces old friends and old lovers who are considered enemies by her brothers. 
> 
> With loyalties lying in multiple places, conflicting emotions and undying vows, the Salvatore sister must choose what she wants, which isn't always what her family want.

**_6: Flame_ **

**BEFORE OPENING HER** eyes, Rosalie immediately groaned at how stiff her neck felt, knowing immediately it must have been snapped. The two wolves from earlier passed through her mind, and her eyes flew open to find herself in a metal cage with Caroline next to her, still passed out.

The stake from earlier, which was shot into her back was still there, and caused the brunette some severe discomfort. As best as she could, the Salvatore pulled it out, however a few splinters remained in her body making the woman hiss in pain.

Caroline began to stir next to her, and her eyes flickered open as she groaned in agony.

"Rosalie," she muttered upon seeing her, quickly digging out the bullet in her head, screaming a bit as she did so.

"Caroline, I have some wood still stuck in my back, can you get it out, I can't reach." 

Immediately the blonde pulled the splinters out, before both girls jumped at the sight of the male wolf entering the RV. 

"I see you got the wood out. They were nasty." He taunted the girls. "I got a lot of wooden bullets and other toys; it's going to be a long night sweet peas."

Brady then proceeded to shoot Caroline in the chest, and then Rosalie in the shoulder, both girls screaming out in pain.

Rosalie hoped her brothers had realised something was wrong and they could put their heads together to figure out where she was. Brady was right otherwise; this would indeed be a long night.

* * *

Damon's ringtone blared out as Marcel's name lit up the screen, Damon frowned before answering with a chipper attitude.

"Marcel, my main man, what do I owe the pleasure?" 

_"Is Rosalie with you?"_ his voice was slightly clipped.

Damon frowned at the sound of it.

"No, she's out with a friend at the moment, though that was for breakfast which was a while ago, why?" he asked.

_"I called her earlier, but she still hasn’t gotten back to me. We agreed, no matter if she was annoyed at me for any reason, she'd reply or answer her phone."_

Elena, who was next to Damon, shot him a look of confusion as he began to look around the Grill to see if he could spot either his sister or the blonde she said she would be with.

"Hang on a second." Damon turned to look at Elena. "Have you spoken to vampire barbie today?"

Frowning, Elena shook her head before pulling her own phone out and calling Caroline. When she also got no answer, Damon felt a pit of worry grow in his stomach.

_"I've got a bad feeling, Damon. Just let me know if you get in touch with her before I do."_ Marcel told the younger vampire before the two hung up.

Quickly ringing his sister, the dial tone was continuous before it went to answerphone. Leaving her a message to call him back as soon as she could, a call from Stefan came through as soon as he ended the call to Rosalie's phone.

"Stefan, what is it?"

* * *

"So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked waving a squirt gun around filled with vervain.

"Why don't you come in here and I'll tell you, mutt." Rosalie sneered through gritted teeth.

The older vampire had tried to shield Caroline from most of the torture, and so had taken most of the wooden bullets that had been shot at them in the cage.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Brady chuckled before squirting both of the girls with the vervain.

Caroline kicked at the bars screaming.

"Why are you doing this to us?! Why?!" she cried.

"You're vampires, why not?" He shrugged, reaching down and grabbing a blowtorch before facing the vampires with a manic gleam in his eye. "Now this is one of my favourites."

"You wait until I get out of this cage and I'll make you wish you were dead." Rosalie growled at him. "I'll make your transformation into a wolf seem like heaven."

Apparently, that didn't make Brady happy so he turned the blowtorch towards her causing her to shrink back into the cage, trying to keep Caroline behind her as best as she could.

"Aw come on, I'm just getting started." He teased before turning the blowtorch on.

* * *

Outside the trailer, Jules suddenly sensed something as she heard someone come closer.

"I know you're out there," she shouted into the trees only for Stefan to walk out with Tyler in his grip.

"Where's my sister and Caroline?" he spat at her.

"Locked up tight."

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy Jules." Stefan tried to reason with her which she scoffed at.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town, no one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," the wolf demanded.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls."

All of a sudden, a massive sigh halted the conversation as Damon stepped out of the trees to join the small group.

"My brother, the peacemaker." He called out taunting the younger sibling. "Since Stefan got here before me, I'm gonna let him try this his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So, give us Rosalie and Caroline."

Jules eyed him with a slight nervousness.

"Let go of Tyler," she bargains again.

"Give us Rosalie and Caroline. Without a full moon it’s not an even fight and you know it, we will take you." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules spat at him before whistling into the trees. Immediately, the rest of her pack appear from their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, crossbows and one wolf holding a flamethrower.

Damon and Stefan shared a look, watching the pack with vigilance. Their sister was on the line, no matter how nervous they felt, she would always be worth the risk. 

"Let’s try this again, give us Tyler." Jules demanded more confidently stepping forward slightly.

Motioning to the wolf in Stefan's grasp, Damon urged him to go to the pack, seeing that was one thing they could settle on.

"Go on, you heard her, get over there." 

Tyler slowly makes his way over to the pack as everyone watches him, as soon as he's standing by Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady calls out to the brothers.

"That'd be me," Damon smirks wiggling his fingers in a slight wave towards him.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady instructs.

The Salvatore brothers shared another look, this time more focused and tactical.

"We can take them," Damon grits out.

At once, the eldest Salvatore rushed over towards Jules who flips onto the top of the RV out of the way.

Tyler rushed inside the vehicle, as one of the wolves took his place with the flamethrower aimed at Stefan. With a gleeful look in his eye, he tried to burn the vampire, only for the Salvatore to snap his neck and take the flamethrower from him, burning two other wolves in the process.

One wolf on top of the RV jumped off toward Damon in a surprise attack, but the vampire predicted it and ripped out the wolf’s heart whilst he was in mid-air. Seeing this, the other wolves attempted another attack on the vampire by shooting stakes at him, yet Damon caught each one and threw them back at them, hitting his target every time. 

Inside the RV, away from the commotion outside, Tyler spotted the two vampires in the cage and hesitated as Caroline calls out to him for help.

"Tyler, there’s a latch on the door and I can't get to it," she told him quickly him.

The wolf saw the blonde was injured and beside her, the Salvatore sister had a bullet in her head. The Lockwood felt conflicted between siding with the pack, or with Caroline who was now pleading with him to help them. 

Breaking out of his contemplation, the wolf walked forward and unlatched the cage for Caroline. The vampire quickly exited, turning back and reached for the brunette who was still dead.

The blonde vampire made her way out the RV, only to be stopped by Jules who grabbed her, causing her grip on Rosalie to loosen. The wolf held her against the vehicle, a gun to her back while a nasty look overcame her face. Rosalie dropped to the ground, her head lolling to the side.

Damon saw his sister unconscious and growled, ripping out the hearts of two wolves in result of his anger. Stefan however, received a stake through his back and fell to his knees, distracting Damon enough to end up getting shot with multiple wooden bullets.

Rosalie was slowly starting to regain her consciousness, her eyes flickering before they opened and took in the scene around her groggily. Carefully reaching to pull the bullet out her head whilst no one payed attention to her on the floor, the wolves then all of a sudden, dropped to the ground, covering their ears as they screamed out in pain.

"What's happening?" Caroline asks confused.

Jonas Martin, one of Elijah's witches, appeared with his hands held out in front of him, it now being obvious he was the one casting the spell on the wolves around them. Damon and Stefan managed to stand up off the ground and turn to the witch with confused expressions.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to see its upheld. You need to go." He explained as the wolves all began to pass out.

Immediately, Damon rushed over to his sister who was currently trying and failing to stand up by herself, only for Damon to catch her and pull her up, supporting her against him. He turned to leave with the small group, only for Rosalie to stop him quickly and make her way over to Brady, the wolf who tortured Caroline and her.

Falling to her knees next to him, she immediately plunged her hand into his chest and yanked out his spine. Throwing it to the side, she wipes her bloody hand on his now dead body, before Damon helped her up again. Her physical weakness now being an obvious sign of how much injury he had inflicted on the Salvatore.

"Elijah will want to speak to you soon." Jonas called out to the Salvatore sister who gives him a look like she didn't expect anything less. "He'll be in touch."

Caroline and Rosalie shared a look as they left; Caroline sending the Salvatore a grateful look for killing their tormentor. Rosalie shot her a small weary smile back. Both knew from then on, they could count on each other to have their back.

* * *

Whilst Stefan saw to it that Caroline gotten home safe, Damon took his sister back to their house and got her into bed.

He disappeared for a few seconds, before reappearing with a couple of blood bags and a straw. He pierced the bag and handed it to the brunette who drank the blood hungrily as her brother watched her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You scared me today, Rosie" Damon admitted.

"You know I hate that name, Damon." Rosalie rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"Seriously though, don't get kidnapped and tortured again please. It brings back too many bad memories." He struggled to catch her eyes.

Both of them knew what he meant and neither of them wanted to dwell on that memory.

"Trust me I don't plan on it. It just happens sometimes and it’s normally to do with the mess you put yourselves in." She pointed out.

Damon nodded reluctantly before he lifted his gaze to meet her's as he remembered something.

"You might want to give your fiancé a call."

She immediately rolled her eyes and gave him a glare.

"You told him?!" She asked slapping his arm. "Why would you do that?! You know how he was after the 50's!" 

Damon rolled his eyes at his sister.

"He loves you and is prepared to protect you, that much I admire about him." He shrugged. 

In perfect timing, Rosalie's phone began to ring, Marcel's caller ID lighting up the screen.

"And that's my cue," Damon stood up and leaned forward to kiss his sister’s forehead. "I'm glad you're safe, Rosalie."

Turning towards the door he began to walk out.

"Thank you, Damon." Rosalie called out to him. "For protecting me."

"You're my sister, I've always got your back." He smiled at her before leaving the room.

Watching her brother leave her room, she then picked up the call from her fiancé.

"I'm not dead, M."

_"Rosalie Fleur Salvatore, stop getting kidnapped!"_ The Salvatore rolled her eyes as Marcel continued to rant at her through the phone. _"-I'm coming to Mystic Falls."_ he insisted.

"Don't do that, you know the city needs you. I'm fine, just a bit tired, I've had some blood, I've healed, just need some rest." She could hear Marcel huff the other side of the phone. "I'll be back in New Orleans before you know it and you can fuss over my health then," she smiled.

_"You're my partner in everything Ro, I'll always make a fuss over you."_

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Salvatore house, including the three sleeping vampires who lived there.

None woke to hear the creak of a balcony door being opened, or even the nearly soundless footsteps which drew close to the bed of the only female resident. Rosalie slept deeply; her mind submerged in her subconscious, completely unaware of the original vampire sat on the edge of her bed.

Unable to help himself, Elijah brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek, mapping out her features and committing them to memory once again.

He knew he was taking a risk being there, but he had to see her. He had to see she was okay. He wouldn’t believe it until he saw it himself.

The touch on her cheek was familiar to Rosalie, even in her deep subconscious and tilted her head to brush against his skin further. Elijah couldn’t help but feel slightly nostalgic at the position they were currently in. It wasn’t the first time he had admired her whilst she was sleeping.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a kiss, savouring the moment, before he stood and made his way out the balcony door where he entered.

Barely 20 minutes after he had left, the comfort of his presence had disappeared and Rosalie’s breath started to hitch, her face marred with a frown. Nightmare’s plagued her thoughts as harsh memories surfaced, frightening her enough to let out a loud scream.

Hearing the cry, Damon’s eyes snapped open before he realised it was coming from his sister’s room down the corridor.

Darting down towards her door, he entered and quickly spied Rosalie tossing and turning, panting as if she had just finished running marathon upon marathon. Taking a seat and leaning on her headboard, Damon bundled his sister up in his arms, pulling her close and holding her tightly.

“Shh shh, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

Stefan appeared at the door, a worried expression matching his brother’s, as he took in his sister’s terrified form. Shaking her awake, she clung to Damon as sobs racked her body. Stefan hadn’t seen his sister have nightmares this powerful since they were human, and he couldn’t help but wonder what they were about.

Damon had a vague idea himself and knew the day she had just experienced, was only a minor memory of the torment she had previously encountered.

Stefan sat on the edge of his sister’s bed, not knowing what to do as she held on to Damon tightly. Her breathing soon levelled out, thankfully due to the dream which Damon had now planted in her head to forget whatever had plagued it before.

Neither vampire said anything as they sat on their sister’s bed, watching as she calmed enough to fall asleep again. They both only wished they could help her through whatever battle she was currently facing. Even if it was one they didn’t know about yet.

* * *

Damon decided to let his sister sleep after the events of the last night, so left her be, only to hear from the youngest Salvatore. After learning his brother was taking Elena to her family's lake house for a few days, he couldn't help but feel annoyed and slightly jealous.

Calling Alaric and getting caught up on the events of the day, he took his leave to the Lockwood mansion for the Historical Society’s tea party, determined to figure out another way in which he could save Elena, and put the original down so he couldn't interfere anymore.

Entering the house, Damon was immediately spotted by Jenna who intercepted him with a frown on her face.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

The vampire rolled his eyes, but before he could begin to come up with a half-hearted excuse, his salvation appeared who kissed him quickly, greeting him to the event.

Andie Star, a local reporter gave her friend a grin as Jenna looked on confused at the interaction between the couple. She did not know of course, that the vampire had compelled the woman to act as if she was in a relationship with him.

“Thanks for introducing us, Jenna.” Damon smirked at the woman, before leaving her and his compelled girlfriend to walk over towards Carol Lockwood, the Mayor of the small town and Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah barely batted an eyelid at the Salvatore vampire approaching them, acting as if he had never met him before.

“Damon,” Carol greets him with a smile. “What a surprise.”

The two kiss each other on the cheek, before she turned to the original with the intention of introducing him to her friend.

“Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore,” she said, completely unaware of the previous interactions the two had already had. Damon barely hid his smirk at the memory of staking and temporarily killing the Mikaelson with a coat rack. “His family is one of Mystic Falls’ founding families.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Elijah greeted with a false smile.

“Likewise,” Damon smirked back.

“Tell me, where are your siblings today, Damon.” Carol tried to instigate conversation.

“Stefan is currently on a mini getaway with his girlfriend and Rosalie is taking a day off and catching up on some sleep.” Damon told her, who looked confused at the mention of Rosalie. “My sister has trouble sleeping sometimes, last night happened to be one of the bad nights. Night terrors you see.”

Carol looked sympathetically at the Salvatore whilst Elijah couldn’t hide the frown that appeared on his face.

“Has she had this problem for long?” He couldn’t help but ask.

This time it was Damon’s turn to frown.

“Not that long, she used to have a problem when we were younger. I assumed she grew out of it, but unfortunately that’s not the case now.”

Not liking the original’s interest in his sister, Damon promptly changed the subject. Turning his focus back on Carol, she happily chatted away, not aware both vampires were hardly listening anymore; one girl on both of their minds.

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Rosalie Salvatore slowly began to open her eyes at the blinding light which was now shining through the curtains in her room.

Her thoughts cast back to the night before and the struggle for her to sleep. Waking up screaming in her brother’s arms wasn’t exactly ideal, but every time she tried to drop off, she was immediately lost back into the memories of being in the cage with Caroline. Being tortured wasn’t something Rosalie liked happening in her spare time, and every time she was put in a position like that, she began to feel powerless and weak.

But if there was one thing for sure, it was that Rosalie Salvatore wasn’t weak.

Checking her phone next to her, her home screen was full of notifications causing her to wonder how long she had actually slept for in the end.

_11:57am_ blinked back at her, confusing Rosalie as Damon would’ve normally woken her up by now. Checking through her texts she found there was a couple from Stefan telling her he was taking Elena out of town for a small break and hoping she was okay.

Scrolling through, there were a couple from Diego and Thierry back in New Orleans asking about her wellbeing again, another few from Marcel telling her to call him when she was awake and one from Caroline. Intrigued, the Salvatore checked Caroline’s message first.

“ _Thank you for what you did for me yesterday, I know you took the brunt of his anger on purpose and don’t think it went unnoticed. Call me if you want to go shopping or get a bite to eat sometime_.”

Smiling at the blonde’s message, Rosalie couldn’t help but feel touched at the fact she had reached out to her with good intentions. Maybe some of the people in this town weren’t that bad.

Hearing nothing from her older brother, the brunette texted him about his whereabouts, before attempting to drag herself out of bed and to get ready for the day. The last thing she wanted was to mope around for a whole day and getting in the shower was the first step to doing the opposite.

After drying off and dressing, and a quick call to Marcel, Damon had sent her a message telling her he was at the historical tea party at the Lockwood’s; specifically mentioning she was not invited before telling her to rest.

Rolling her eyes at her brother’s attempts to obviously try and keep her out of whatever was going on, Rosalie didn’t bother to text him back before she started to head towards the Lockwood mansion with her mind set on trying to find out herself what was going on.

* * *

Alaric watched as Damon opened the door to the study and gestured for Elijah to enter after him, before shutting the door with the two vampires inside.

“What’s Damon doing with Elijah?” A familiar female voice asked him as he turned around to see Rosalie Salvatore. She eyed the door which both vampires had recently disappeared through with a narrowed gaze.

“How would I know?” He asked her with a smile.

“Because you two are joined by the hip,” she smirked back at him.

“How are you doing after yesterday, I heard through the grapevine what happened.”

She shrugged not wanting to think about it again.

“I’m fine, you get used to being tortured after 150 years.” She lied. It was obvious Alaric didn’t believe her, but he dropped the subject. “Never liked the original Lockwood estate, don’t like it anymore now,” Rosalie said with an upturned nose as she glanced around.

“You knew the Lockwood’s back when you were human?” Ric asked seeing this distaste on the woman’s face.

“Mmhmm I knew them alright,” she muttered.

The two of them were interrupted by a man approaching them, a nasty look on his face.

“Tell me, Alaric, does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities?” He sneered at him, “maybe it’s time to tell her, I mean, she can’t stay in the dark forever.”

“You’re a dick,” Alaric scoffed.

“I don’t think you should sleep over anymore.” The man told him. “It’s inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring Isobel gave you, that’s mine. I’m going to want that back.”

With a smug look in Alaric’s direction, he barely glanced at Rosalie before he turned and left. Confused, Rosalie turned to face the very pissed off vampire hunter.

“Who the hell was that?”

“John Gilbert, Elena’s uncle slash biological father.”

“Ahh, I heard he was a dick,” she nodded in realisation. “Well, I’m going to annoy my brother and see what’s going on in there. No doubt it’s nothing good.”

The two parted ways and the female vampire headed towards the door she saw her brother and ex-lover disappear through just moments before. Inside the room, Damon had asked Elijah for a word, before the original had questioned where the doppelganger currently was.

“Like I said earlier, they’re on a mini getaway. Laying low. You know, bit of a werewolf problem.”

“Yes, I heard about that,” Elijah nodded. “How is your sister?”

“What’s your interest in my sister?” Damon asked with narrow eyes. “First you kidnap her, then you’re asking about her sleeping habits? I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like it; I assume she hasn’t told you anything, so all I will say is that I just used to know her a long time ago.”

Damon wasn’t impressed, but before he could ask any more questions, the door opened again and his sister had slipped into the room, causing her brother to roll his eyes at her sudden appearance.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Stopping you from making a dumb decision probably,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Plus, I was bored.”

“How are you-“

“Okay if anyone else asks me how I’m feeling today I’m going to snap their neck, vampire or not.” She growled out at her brother who held his hands up and backed off, turning his attention back to Elijah who was watching the interaction between the siblings closely.

Elijah couldn’t help but gaze at the vision before him that was Rosalie Salvatore. Just being in her presence again was overwhelming enough.

“Why exactly are you here?” Damon asked the original, snapping his focus off the brunette beauty before him and onto his least favourite Salvatore before him.

“Why don’t you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me,” Elijah stated before walking towards the door, only for Damon to vamp speed in front of him blocking the way out.

“Not good enough.” The younger vampire growled, angering the Mikaelson who grabbed Damon by the throat and vamp speed him into a wall, holding him there.

Damon attempted to grab Elijah however the original caught his hand and crushed it causing him to groan in pain. Rosalie eyed the pair before her, split in who she wanted to side with. Elijah was hurting her brother, yet Damon was being annoying and probably deserves some pain after being a dick.

“You young vampires, so arrogant,” Elijah scowls. “How dare you come in here and challenge me?”

“Elijah,” Rosalie called out, her eyes flicking back and forth still. “Let him go.”

Meeting her eyes, he reluctantly released his grip on the Salvatore before grabbing a pencil and jamming it into Damon’s throat.

Damon yelled in pain and glared at the man, yanking the pencil back out and clutching the bloody wound. Rosalie gave Elijah a look who took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his hands, dangling it in front of the eldest Salvatore.

“I’m an original, show a little respect.”

Letting his eyes scan over Rosalie once more, Elijah left the room leaving the two siblings behind.

* * *

“Today was a bust.”

“Only because you were a dick.”

The siblings and Alaric had arrived back at the boarding house and the eldest of the three had stomped into the library, eager for a drink. He poured one for all three of them before handing them out. Rosalie and Alaric both took a seat on the coach, while Damon stood in front of the fireplace glaring into the flames as if it could hurt them.

“How’s the throat?” Alaric asked the brooding vampire who rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister who tried to hide her smirk.

“Sore.”

“Elijah’s one scary dude, but with nice hair.” Ric acknowledged causing Rosalie to chuckle.

“He’s going to be hard to kill.” Damon muttered finishing the alcohol in his glass.

Rosalie froze for a split second. No matter what her history was with Elijah, she didn’t want to see him dead. In her opinion he deserved to be stabbed a couple times, sure, but she didn’t want to see him dead permanently.

“You can’t kill him Damon.” Rosalie reluctantly said. “He is an original and has been helping us out currently.”

“I don’t trust him,” Damon growled at his sister. “I also don’t like his interest in you.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“The way he acts around you. Plus, he kidnapped you the first time you arrived in Mystic Falls.” Rosalie didn’t have anything to say on that subject. Alaric sat, watching the interaction between the two siblings. As entertaining as it was normally, he wasn’t in the mood to watch them fight. “How well exactly do you know him, Rosalie?” Damon turned to his sister with an eyebrow raised. “You’ve mentioned you’ve met before.”

Rosalie didn’t meet her brother’s eyes, and decided to instead focus on the remaining liquid in her glass.

“I knew his family a while back, His sister and I were friends.”

The female vampire wasn’t stupid. If she told her brothers of her previous involvement with Elijah, they definitely wouldn’t like him after they found out what happened between them.

Damon stared at his sister who he knew was avoiding his gaze. He could tell his sister wasn’t telling him something, but he couldn’t determine what it was.

“You want another?” Alaric asked Damon, breaking the conversation. Damon just stuck out his glass for Alaric to fill up, eyes not leaving the female. Rolling his eyes, the vampire hunter poured some more in his glass, before settling back on the couch next to Rosalie. “What’s up with you and this news chick?” He asked the vampire, trying to change the subject.

“Ooh, she’s got spunk, huh?” Damon chuckled, finally letting his gaze drop from Rosalie.

“Just don’t kill her, please.” Alaric tried to reason with the vampire.

“If I did, who would report her death?”

“Just don’t do it, alright?” Alaric shook his head, annoyance clearly seen on his face. “She’s friends with Jenna and it’s bad enough that I’m lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies.” Checking his phone quickly, he jumped up with a mild panic on his face. “Oh God, I gotta go. I was supposed to pick Jenna up. Don’t worry, I’ll show myself out.” The siblings barely moved as they both watched him leave the library with little to no interest.

Damon sighed, before plopping down on the couch next to his sister and resting his head on the back of it. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and in reflex, the older vampire put his arm round her, hugging her to him.

Both were relaxed, until they heard a crashing noise in the hallway along with a groan, undoubtably from Alaric. Damon’s eyes flew open and the siblings left the room to find Ric with a large knife in his stomach, dead on the floor.

A man dropped down from the ceiling and attacked Damon, the element of surprise on his side. Pushing his sister behind him, the vampire began to fight back, slamming the man into walls. Rosalie could tell he was a wolf from how fast his reactions were when fighting with her brother.

Another snuck up behind the brunette, but before he could attack her, Rosalie sensed him and quickly ripped out his heart with little to no mercy.

“Ding dong,” she heard behind her before feeling a prick in her neck.

Her hand immediately went to where she felt it and grasped the syringe planted in her neck, immediately knowing it was filled with vervain. Pulling it out she turned to face a handful of wolves, one of which who had shot the syringe at her.

Rosalie’s eyes landed on Damon who was currently on the floor semi unconscious. Her green eyes then flicked to the blonde wolf by the door who was sporting her own smirk.

“Hi Salvatores, it’s so nice to see you again.”

With a hiss towards the she-wolf, Rosalie lunged to attack the small pack, but before she could even get a step closer, she felt her neck being snapped and everything went black.


End file.
